Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!
by Snow White Suicide
Summary: Due to an accident, Rei gets this 'gift' of hearing others' thoughts. Is this really what he wanted? [KaRe, TaMa and TalBry] Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Hit me

I'm already sorry about all the spelling and grammar errors, thereare going to be some since English is not my native language. Also the characters are probably OOC since I haven't really seen the series much. Ok now, so go ahead and read it and please review and help me improve my skills as a writer, thanks.

And the rating is for later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or it's characters.

Warnings: Shounen-ai and mild yaoi(not yetin this chapter) and OOC:ness.

* * *

I'm sitting in a swing, enjoying the feeling of the sunrays touching my face and the warm wind playing with my hair. I have fallen deep in my thoughts and I can't see the world around me. Well, that's because my eyes are closed. Somewhere nearby some kids are playing with a ball. I can hear their laughter from a distance. Soon I lose interest in them and lean my head against a chain, concentrating on listening to birds sing in a tree above.

I sigh. What a great day to be outdoors. Kai gave us a day off from training, so I, Max and Takao decided to have some fresh air and go hang out in a nearby park. I wish Kai had come with us. I think he also needs to relax and have fun sometimes. I wonder if he really even knows how to have fun though.

Suddenly something hits me in the head and rips me out of my thoughts rather violently.

"Ow…" I look up and raise a hand to rub my head. There, in front of me stands a little boy with a very scared look on his face.

"I… I'm really sorry mister", the kid says quietly.

I give him a warm smile. "It's fine"

After a moment of kind of awkward silence the boy shifts and looks up at me. "Um… Can I have my ball back?"

I quickly glance down at my feet. There lies the cause of my headache. "Oh right" I reach down and grab the ball and then hand it over to its owner. "Sorry" I smile again.

The kid grins broadly at me and grabs the ball. "Thanks" with that he runs back to his friends and the game continues.

Now that I'm aware of my surroundings I suddenly get a feeling that I have lost something. Where are Max and Takao? I let my eyes wander round the park. There are many trees here. And flowers. The park is actually quite big. Funny I didn't notice it earlier. There are lots of people sitting on the grass on a picnic or children playing or young couples making out on wooden benches… Well, not that many of them though, just a few. The park is actually crowded. No wonder; this is an absolutely perfect summer day after all.

I still can't see my friends. Where could they be? I rise from the swing and wipe off some grass and dirt from my hair and clothes. Where did this stuff come from? Oh yeah, the ball. Looks like this is one of those Rei-is-being-silly –days. I decide to take a walk around the park.

After a few minutes I catch sight of an ice cream stall. Of course. I move closer to it and see two familiar figures standing in front of it. Laughing. I should have known this. I quickly walk up to them.

"Rei!" the blond one yells and waves at me. I'm already standing in front of him.

"There's no need to yell Max, I can hear you"

Max giggles. "Sorry" I roll my eyes. He's sugar high… as always.

"So," I glance at Takao. He seems rather busy stuffing ice cream in his mouth. I'm not sure if he even knows I'm here. "You found an ice cream stall" Max stops giggling.

"Yeah! Oh sorry Rei, would you too have wanted some ice cream?" he asks. I shake my head. "We were just walking there and Takao saw this stall…"

"No, really it's fine" a grin appears on my face. "It's just that it's one p.m. already so I was planning to go have some lunch, but guess I'll have to go alone then, since you two have already found your lunch" This makes Takao stop stuffing and look at me in shock. At least I got his attention, which is good because I really am hungry.

"What! Reiii… when did you became so mean?" Takao pouts. I can't help laughing. Max follows my example.

"I think he wasn't being serious" Max looks at me as if to ensure this. I nod, smiling. A smile spreads across Takao's face and he quickly eats the rest of his ice cream.

"Right then, let's go!" Takao announces and sprints past us. When we are not immediately following him, he turns around glaring us. "Come on guys, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast" I give him a raised eyebrow.

"What about the ice cream you ate like a minute ago?" Takao sticks out his tongue at me.

"You know what I meant" I shrug and start walking to his direction.

"Fine. But we have to go to the hotel first… I have to change clothes"

Max runs after me. "Hey" he tugs the still slightly pouting Takao moving as he passes him. Takao really doesn't like it when he's made fun of. Especially when it has something to do with food. "What about Kai?" I look at Max questioningly. "Well, shouldn't we ask if he wants to come with us?" Oh yeah, I totally forgot about him. Not that I even know where he is. I haven't seen him since this morning. He always does that. Disappearing, that is. Sometimes it makes me worried although I know he can take care of himself. It's just that… he should say something. Like where he is going or when he is coming back.

"Yeah, in case we find him" I receive a nod from Max. "Maybe he's at the hotel already" another nod.

"I'm sure Kai can go have lunch by himself", Takao's voice informs from behind us. Max jumps around to face the navy-haired boy.

"I'm sure he can but don't you think it's kinda rude to leave him out of the group like that?" The boy accuses the other.

"Do you really think he cares?" I roll my eyes at Takao's words.

"How would you know… and besides we decided to try to be his friends, remember?" I glance over my shoulder at Takao and receive a sort of reluctant nod.

"I do, but it feels useless since he in turn isn't being friendly towards us, don't you think?" I think about it for a moment before shrugging. I have to admit it's true. Yet I can't blame him… or want to. He has his reasons.

"Yes, but it's the way he is…" I trail off losing myself in my thoughts. Why can't they understand him? It's not like I understand him either but at least I try… I'm sure he will open up to us when he feels like it, we shouldn't push him.

While I'm not paying too much of attention to what's happening around me, someone bumps into me on the crowded street. Or I bump into someone, not sure which way it is. "Sorry", I mutter and continue walking. It's getting really hot out here. But I'm not complaining since I like the warmth. I even raise my chin a bit so that it's easier for the sun to kiss my face. I glance over some buildings ahead of us and I can already see the hotel we are staying at.

"Oh right, speaking of cold-hearted bastards, when are Tala and Bryan coming?" Takao's voice snaps me out of my thoughts again. "Was it today?"

I shake my head slowly. "No, tomorrow, why?"

"Just wondering…", Takao says and Max bursts out laughing at this. I turn to look at them questioningly. Takao glances at Max and then looks at me shrugging.

"It's just that," Max laughs, unable to continue immediately. I really should keep an eye on the amount of his sugar intake. "Takao is afraid of them, that's why he asked" the boy has managed to calm down a bit though he is still chuckling. I grin at Takao.

Takao snorts. "I am not"

"But I know you are", Max announces, still chuckling.

"But I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"I am so not! You are" I smile at my friends' little argument. Now they are quiet for a moment until Max nods a few times and giggles a bit.

"But you have to admit that they are freaky", he says and covers his mouth with his hand trying to suppress his giggles, failing miserably. Now it's my turn to chuckle.

I shake my head. "They are not freaky" I receive a pair of raised eyebrows from my friends. I laugh. "Well, they are a bit peculiar, but not freaky"

"Whatever you say…" Takao pulls open one of the large double doors to the hotel's lobby. "Hey, there's Kai" I turn my eyes from the ground to look to the direction Takao pointed at. There, at the reception, Kai is leaning against the desk, obviously waiting for the receptionist to arrange a bundle of letters and other mail. I don't think I've ever seen him looking as bored as he does now. I can't help smiling. I hope he hasn't been very mean to the poor lady behind the desk.

"Here you go, sir" I hear the receptionist chirp almost annoyingly cheerfully as she hands the mail over to our team captain. Kai just nods slightly before turning away. "Have a good day, sir", the lady wishes smiling but ends up without an answer.

We walk up to Kai who apparently has noticed us since he looks like he's waiting for us, which is kind of odd though.

"Hi Kai!" Max greets cheerfully. A glare is the only thing he gets for an answer from our captain.

"Um…" Kai turns his gaze to me and I suddenly, like many times before when being under his renowned glare, find it hard to form proper words – or even remember what I was going to say. It's just creepy… Luckily for me, Takao seems to be too eager about going for lunch to be able to wait any longer.

"We're gonna go have lunch, wanna join in?" Kai stares at the navy-haired boy for a moment like really considering his proposition.

"Sure", he then says indifferently.

"Great," Max exclaims, "We'll just drop in on our room and then we can go" with that he snatches me with him towards the staircase. Takao hastens after us.

"So, what do you want to eat?" he asks as he passes me on the first step of the stairs.

Max stays quiet for a moment, pondering his options I guess. "Pizza would be cool, what about you Rei?" He turns to look at me over his shoulder.

I smile and shrug. "Anything is fine"

"Well then," Takao proclaims grabbing Max's hand and raising it towards the ceiling. "We have a winner" Max giggles at this and I just have to smile at them.

Suddenly I feel like I'm going to stumble into something. I glance at my feet and notice that my shoelaces have opened. Great, now I have to stop to bind them unless I want to trip all the way down the stairs. And as we all may have noticed, this hasn't been exactly the luckiest day of my life so far. "Hey, you guys go ahead, I'll come in a few" I don't know if Max and Takao even hear me since they seem to be in the middle of a very impetuous conversation. I kneel down to work on with my laces.

When finished with my task I stand up only to be nudged by someone running into me pretty harshly. I lose my balance and to my misfortune, find it also impossible to regain it. I should have been more vigilant. Well, I wasn't and now I'm falling backwards, not sure what to do.

"Rei!" I raise my head to see Max running towards me. I reach out one of my hands trying to take hold of his outstretched one. Unluckily I only manage to touch lightly his fingertips. NO! Suddenly I feel dread take me over as I'm sure I'm going to die. I can't die yet. I open my mouth to cry for help but nothing comes out.

As I'm sure I will hit the ground any time soon, I feel a pair of strong arms around my waist. A familiar, somehow calming scent surrounds me and now I'm not scared anymore. My eyes slide shut as my back is pressed against Kai's chest. He also loses his balance and as we hit the ground I feel him press his head on my shoulder to prevent it from hitting the floor. I, however, am not as fast in my actions and soon feel my head make contact with the hard floor before everything goes black.

* * *

Now, if you review I'm sure it would engourage me to continue this fic :) Or if you are absolutely positive I should not continue this then I would be more than happy to hear it.


	2. Maybe I can handle this

A/N: Oh, I was really stunned as I saw how many reviews I got in my first chapter. And I still am. You guys are amazing, I can't thank you enough. You really made me happy :) I hope you will like this one also and please review again to let me know what you think.

And by the way, I decided I won't make Rei hear a lot of thoughts, just some, otherwise it would be really difficult as I'm sure you understand.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Beyblade or its characters.

Warnings: Swearing, shounen-ai (and yaoi but again not yet in this chapter)

"the speech will be like this"

_"and the thoughts that Rei hears like this"_

* * *

A faint sough is the first thing to break through my consciousness. Then a bright light trying determinedly to force its way through my eyelids. It reaches its goal as I slowly open my eyes a little. Then I open them fully, only to find the light annoying and then close them again. Where am I? Am I dead? Is this heaven? Is there even heaven? No, this is not heaven. If I was in heaven, I wouldn't be suffering from this headache. So what is this place? Again I hear the soughing sound trying to get my attention. Sighing I open my eyes again and turn my head a bit to see a small fan standing on a table next to my bed. A bed… a bed with white sheets. I allow my eyes to scan through the quite small and almost entirely white room. The only colourful details are some strange red patterns on the curtains. Then I realize that I'm in a hospital. Wonderful. 

I take another look around the room. It's pretty dull actually, there's nothing on the walls. Opposite to my bed there is a small couch and next to my bed a one single chair. On the table next to the fan there is a clock telling it's almost six o'clock in the evening. What? I have been sleeping for almost five hours? I sigh heavily in frustration. Well then, I might as well sleep some more. Finding this decision satisfactory, I close my eyes almost immediately drifting into a peaceful slumber.

-----

"Rei?" I hear someone calling out my name from a distance. "Can you hear me?" I recognize that the voice belongs to Takao. I'm too sleepy to answer.

"Don't wake him up", Max hisses from somewhere above me.

"But he… I thought he was awake, I saw him move just seconds ago…" Takao defends himself. Now Max sighs.

"People can move in their sleep too you know"

Now I feel like I should say something. "It's ok Max, I'm awake" I open one of my eyes a little to see Max and Takao bent over me. Max is smiling somewhat sheepishly while Takao's face is twisted into an almost freakily big grin.

"Hi Rei! Are you okay? We were SO worried about you" Max speaks so fast I have troubles in following him.

I sit up on the bed, nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine" I give him a warm smile. Then I remember Kai. I probably wouldn't be fine without him being there earlier. I quickly glance around the room, unable to see him. Fear creeps into me. What if he got hurt? "Where's Kai?"

"Don't know, he left a while ago without saying anything", Takao says and snorts. _"Insensitive jerk"_ All of a sudden Takao's voice sounds somewhat echoing and distant. I frown. I turn my gaze to Max who is staring at Takao.

"_He's cuter when he smiles…"_ I feel my eyes widen as I hear the same kind of echoing voice this time coming from Max.

"What?" I ask, shocked. I know Max likes Takao – heck, everybody knows – but I didn't know he's so open about it.

Max rips his eyes quickly off Takao's face and looks at me, blushing. "What? Did I say something?" His voice is shaking a bit. _"God, did I say it out loud?"_

I quickly move my eyes to look out the window behind him. "No I… just thought I saw something out there", I lie. Maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me. "But it was nothing"

Max looks relieved. "Right"

A few minutes later I hear the door open and break the awkward silence in the room. I turn my eyes to see who is coming. Kai walks in, stopping as he sees me. He is holding a disposable mug in his hand. Some stream is rising up from it telling it's something hot. It must be coffee.

"So you're up", Kai says casually. He sits on the couch opposite to my bed, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. I just stare at him although I know I should say something. I'm just too amazed. And that's not just because of him saying something without asking but also because he's here. It's like nine p.m. already and he is STILL here. And he saved me… possibly my life. Then it hits me, I really should say something.

"Umm… Kai?" The object of my amazement removes his gaze from his cup and looks at me straight in the eyes. His face isn't showing any emotion at all, as always. "I'm sorry" Still emotionless. "I mean thank you" Now Kai raises his mug to his lips taking another sip. I feel kind of stupid talking to him like this and getting no answer at all. Not that I'm surprised or anything. "I mean… are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Are you mad at me? Do you hate me now?

He's looking at me again. "I'm fine", he answers in monotonous tone. _"I don't mind you falling on me" _I hear him say the words in his usual sarcastic tone although I can't see his lips moving. It's the same thing as it was with Max and Takao earlier. What's going on in here? Am I hearing their thoughts or something? If that's the case then it means Kai is being heartless bastard in his mind also. My God, he hates me.

"Rei?" Max's voice brings me back to reality. I turn my head so that I'm facing him again. "It just popped in my mind that should we call Bryan and Tala not to come?" Why should we do that? Aha! I know this one: He's trying to avoid meeting them. I look at Max questioningly. "I mean now that you had that accident, so maybe they shouldn't come"

A smile finds its way to my lips as I shake my head. "No, I'm perfectly fine. The doctor told me an hour ago as I was awake for a brief moment that it was just a mild concussion and I will be totally fine tomorrow" Max nods. "But I have to stay here the night"

Takao grins. "Good, then we will pick you up tomorrow" I answer him with a smile and a nod.

Kai stands up, gaining everyone's attention. "We're leaving", he informs Takao and Max before walking to the door but then being stopped by Takao's protest.

"Why already?" Takao whines, getting a death glare from the slate-haired boy.

"Get moving" the order comes in even more cold voice than usually. If that's possible.

"Fine", Takao mumbles as he reluctantly walks after Kai who has already disappeared through the doorway. _"Jerk off will you"_ I hear his mind curse before he walks out of sight.

I let out a chuckle and turn my eyes to Max. He's smiling.

Then he steps closer and hugs me. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt" He tightens his hold a bit. "Sometimes even Kai can do something good"

I giggle a bit, hugging him back. "You should get going or you'll have to regret saying that"

"Yeah" Max lets go of me and smiles. "See you tomorrow!" with that he runs out of the room.

For what seems like forever, I just sit on my bed. Thinking. What is happening to me? Am I really hearing thoughts of other people's? Or am I just going crazy? Yeah, I vote for the latter one. I close my eyes and sigh. Really, it's not natural to hear thoughts now is it… Of course it's not. I'm just tired that's all. I shall get to sleep now and in the morning I'm normal again.

Nodding to myself I slide down to lay on my back. My eyelids are feeling really heavy now as I take a look at the clock on the table. It's half past nine p.m. I don't usually go to sleep this early but since I've already slept the whole day it doesn't matter. And besides I'm really tired. Probably because of the stupid concussion… Before I even notice, I fall asleep.

-----

I'm standing in front of the window of my hospital room, watching some people walk and kids play in a small park behind the hospital. It's cloudy outside but still I can tell it's warm. Maybe the sun will shine later today. Or then it will rain. Or the weather will just stay gloomy.

I hear a knock on the door before it opens and someone walks in. I turn around to meet a probably middle-aged man dressed in a long, white coat. He smiles at me and nods his greetings. I answer him with a slight nod.

"How are you feeling today?" the doctor asks his voice calm and caring, for some reason giving me the impression he thinks he's talking to a little child. This irritates me but I decide not to make a scene out of it.

"I'm alright"

The white-coated man nods slowly. "So you don't feel dizzy or have any headache?" What's with the bonus questions? I guess it's part of his job.

I shake my head. "Not in the slightest" Somehow I don't feel very talkative at the moment. Maybe it's because I don't like hospitals and I want to get back to the hotel as soon as possible.

"Good", the man smiles. He glances at my outfit. I've already changed the hospital clothes to my own, much better looking ones. "Then you are free to go when ever you wish to"

"Thanks" Actually I've already called my friends to pick me up. I glance at the clock. It's ten till eleven a.m. I should get down to the lobby already so they won't have to come all the way up here.

The doctor turns around and walks to the door but then stops and turns to face me again, smiling. "Be more careful from now on, ok?" I nod obediently. "Good", he says before walking out of the room.

I also leave the room, heading to the elevator and as it stops at the ground floor I make my way to the waiting room and sit down on a chair. They should come soon. As if ordered, the sliding double doors open and in walks a laughing Takao and behind him even more laughing Max. I raise an eyebrow at them. Somehow I feel like I don't even want to know…

"Hey guys", Seems like they notice me only when I greet them.

"Hi Rei, did you have to wait for long?" Takao asks as he gets rid of his laughing fit.

I smile and stand up. "No, just got here"

"Great, and now we can go" Takao pulls the still chuckling Max back towards the door. "We took a taxi. It's waiting outside" I nod and follow them to the car. I sit on the passenger's seat while Max and Takao jam themselves to the backseat.

I stay silent the whole way to the hotel, watching buildings slide by. The weather is still gloomy but still the streets are filled with people. In the backseat, Max and Takao are chatting and every now and then I hear some laughter and even some words of argument. What they are talking about I don't know since I'm not paying attention that much. It's rude to listen to others' private conversations though I doubt they are talking about anything that personal.

Finally Max opens the door to our hotel room and we step in. It's quiet and it seems like no one is home. Or Kai to be exact. I wander to the living room. I'm happy to see Max and Takao haven't messed up the whole place while I wasn't around. To be honest I was a bit worried.

"We baked you a cake!" Max's cheerful voice scares me as I didn't hear him following me. I spin around to face him. A cake? How am I not surprised?

"That's nice", I say smiling. "Don't eat it while I'm taking a shower" with that I make my way to my and Kai's bedroom, finding the slate-haired boy lying on his bed and listening to music with his headphones. His eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful that I don't even know if he's awake.

Quietly I grab a towel from my dresser and go to the bathroom locking the door behind me. After taking a quick shower, I wrap the towel around my waist and sneak back to our room to find Kai still in the same position as earlier. I open my dresser and start rummaging through my clothes, trying to decide what to wear. Finally I pick out black baggy pants and a white Chinese shirt.

After changing, I sit down on my bed and start dealing with my hair, opening the tangles using my fingers. I sigh. This is going to take a while. Then, as a few minutes have passed, I pick up a hairbrush from my nightstand but accidentally drop it. An evil, thudding sound is heard as it contacts with the floor making me gasp and quickly glance at the still peaceful-looking Russian.

As if sensing my eyes on him Kai smirks. "I'm not asleep"

I open my mouth to answer but Takao's yell from the kitchen interrupts me. "Rei, Kai! Get your lazy butts over here NOW"

I brush my hair hurriedly and reach out a hand to grab a white band from the table to put my hair up with.

"_You should leave your hair down"_ I stop dead as I hear Kai's echoing voice from above me. I look up to find his cold crimson eyes staring at me. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute…" I hear myself replying in an unfamiliar voice. Kai smirks again and leaves the room shutting the door behind him.

I stare at the door for a moment, stunned. So I didn't get rid of the thought-hearing ability. Maybe I still can handle this, it's not like I hear them a lot. I wrap my hair up with the band despite my roommate's silent request and head to the kitchen.

I step in to the room just in time to see Max slapping Takao's hand away from the cake and Kai sending death glares equally to both of them. I can't help chuckling at my team as I take my seat at the table. Almost immediately Max shoves a plate with a slice of cake on it in front of me.

When everyone has their plates I grab my teaspoon and sink it into my slice of cake. When eaten the first spoonful I turn to smile at Max. I assume he was the one to make the cake, Takao is such a butterfinger. "Did you make this yourself?" The boy nods. "It's really good"

Now Max gives me a grateful smile. "Thanks", he says earning a glare from Takao.

"I helped you, you know"

Max turns to look at Takao. _"You ate half of the ingredients…"_ "Yeah a bit", he says out loud. Soon his eyes widen slightly. _"Did he just kick my foot..?"_ The blond boy steals a glance at the navy-haired one, who seems to be too focused on eating to notice this. _"I'm gonna kick him back"_ I look down to my cake to hide the smile that spreads across my face.

A comfortable silence falls into the kitchen as we continue eating.

Then I notice a cherry standing proudly on top of my cake. Without further thinking I snatch it and start licking some whipped cream from its surface. I look at Takao and Max. They are eating quietly, both staring at their plates. I grin. They are probably playing footsie under the table. Then I let my eyes land on our captain sitting opposite to me. He's poking his slice of cake like it was poisoned.

All of a sudden he raises his head, locking his eyes with mine. Neither one of us makes an effort to look away.

The situation stays as it is for moments until a smirk finds its place on Kai's lips. _"If you don't start eating properly I will have to throw you on this very table and ravish you right now"_ I feel my eyes widen as I hear his mental threat. Then I realize that I'm still rolling the poor cherry between my tongue and my fingers. Yes, it may look a bit seductive… Quickly I eat the cherry and move my gaze back to my plate, blushing furiously. Why is he thinking such things? I know, he knows I can hear his thoughts so he is just teasing me. Yeah that's how it must be.

"Hey, let's eat quickly, we have to pick up Bryan and Tala from the airport", I mumble just loudly enough for the others to hear.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot", Max exclaims, not noticing my uneasiness.

So, we eat quickly and I call a taxi to pick us up. Then we make our ways down to the lobby to wait for it. All this time I try to avoid making eye contact with the slate-haired Russian. Now I'm really starting to doubt if I can handle this thought-hearing thing.

* * *


	3. Excuse me?

A/N: Again I got a lot reviews which makes me really happy :) And I want you to know that although I don't answer the reviews it doesn't mean I don't appreciate them, because they really make my day! But I will answer if you ask something.

I'm glad you liked my Kai, to be honest I was a bit scared of what you think about his thoughts :) (and I'm not gonna make a fool of him, so don't worry **humanoid-kitten**)

Warnings: bad language, yaoi, OOC:ness (now, I must warn you, I've made Tala and Bryan really perverted(read:sex maniacs) so if that's something you can't handle then I apologize)

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

* * *

The airport is really noisy, too noisy for my liking. It's also filled with people. Some of them are running to catch their flight while some of them are just standing there or moving really slowly preventing the runners from making it to their planes on time. And then there is the group of people who are just saying goodbye to someone or waiting for someone they know to appear from one of the arriving airplanes. We are among the latter ones.

Takao and Max are playing some stupid hand game which the latter just taught to the before mentioned. I'm just sitting on a chair, very bored. We have been here waiting for the plane to arrive for like ages already. It's late. Kai is sitting next to me with his hands folded over his chest. I'm still trying to avoid his eyes. And I must admit I'm pretty good at it.

Suddenly, after for what seemed like hours, a loud 'ding dong' is heard from the loudspeaker followed by a monotonous female voice informing the arrival of the plane coming from Russia. The exact plane Bryan and Tala should be arriving. Soon the airport is filled with Russians and a few not-Russians coming from Russia. But no sight of Tala or Bryan.

Ten minutes later I'm almost sure they tricked us. They weren't even going to come here in the first place. They just told us so getting some sick kind of satisfaction over sending us to the airport to wait for them pointlessly.

I turn my head to look at Kai. So much for the avoiding plan. I'm too bored. "Where are they?" I ask him as if really thinking he knows any better. You never know, maybe he does.

He turns his crimson eyes to my amber ones. _"How the fuck should I know"_ I narrow my eyes a bit, annoyed. "I don't know" Really? There is something the great Kai Hiwatari doesn't know.

I hear a low growl rising from my throat. Kai must hear it too since a smirk spreads across his face. "You should", I snap at him. For some reason I'm extremely pissed off right now. Maybe it has something to do with the airplane being late. And I'm sure this new 'gift' of mine affects my moods also. It's not like I'm enjoying it.

For my surprise I hear Kai chuckling a bit. _"Aww, the kitty is angry"_

I send him my best glare and turn away. "Go find them" From the corner of my eye I can see the slate-haired boy raise a fine eyebrow at me.

"I'd rather not", comes the reply in a while.

"But you are their friend", I mumble, sinking deeper into my chair.

"And you're not?"

After a few seconds I shrug, sighing softly. "Guess I am…"

Now Kai smirks. "Good. Now, go find them" I look at him again, puzzled. His eyes are closed. Soon he, however, opens them again, sensing my gaze. He turns to look at me his eyes asking a silent question.

I give him a raised eyebrow. "Why me?"

He grins evilly and leans his back closer to the back of his chair. "Because I'm not going"

I snort and stand up. "Fine"

Not until now Takao is able to rip his eyes off the blond boy next to him. He looks up at me, still holding Max's hands. "Where are you going, Rei?"

I stop to look at him. "To get our Russians" Without waiting for his answer I stride off to the direction the Russian passengers came minutes ago, assuming that would be the best place to start searching.

After wandering around the airport for a good while pointlessly I decide to check the flights. Maybe they weren't supposed to come yet in this plane but the next. I doubt it though; Kai's arrangements hardly ever fail. I stop to stand in front of the timetable and start looking for the flight in question. Once finding it, I sigh. That was the last flight coming from Russia today.

Suddenly I feel like someone is trying to drill a hole through my back with their eyes. Just as I'm going to turn around I hear a mischievous sort of inward laughter followed by equally mischievous wheedling.

"_Here, kittykittykitty…"_ I frown and turn around, just in time to catch Tala's wrist as he shoots his hand towards me, for only God knows what reason.

For a moment we just stare at each other. His icy blue eyes piercing me like laser rays. I try to stare him back with equally piercing gaze though I'm pretty sure my eyes will never affect him as much as his affect me. Then I let go of his wrist, laughing a bit.

"I could be offended you know", I remark smiling.

The red-haired youth gives me an innocent look. "For what?"

"You staring at my back like that", I answer and move my gaze a bit past Tala, seeing Bryan approaching from behind him. Then I look at the boy in front of me again.

Tala has now a playful smirk on his face. "Can't help it, it's such a nice back"

Now I can't help laughing. Tala is such an idiot. "Watch it or you're going to get a jealous Bryan after you" My eyes move to the said Russian who is now standing beside Tala.

"What? Me? Jealous over something like this?" Bryan snorts pointing at Tala while his right arm snakes around the redhead's waist. For a reward of this he gets an elbow to his rib.

"Moron", Tala mumbles in supposed-to-be-angry voice but the affectionate smile he casts at the lavender-haired boy betrays him.

I smile at the two Russians. But no matter how cute they are together I feel more than ready to return to the hotel. "We should now go to the others, they are waiting and I'm sure they are not very happy with it" Tala and Bryan just nod and grab their luggage. I start walking quickly to where I left my friends earlier, the two boys following right after. "So, where were you? We've been waiting for almost two hours"

"Well, you see the plane was late", Tala explains and I answer him with a nod. "But you already knew that" Another nod. Then Tala smirks and glances at Bryan. "Bryan got stuck in the customs"

I chuckle at this. "Somehow I feel like I don't even want to know why"

Tala shakes his head. "I'm sure you don't" Bryan chooses to throw him a glare and stay silent.

Even Tala manages to keep himself silent for the rest of our way to my team. Not that it even takes that long for us to get to them. We find Max and Takao still playing the same stupid hand game that I don't think has even an idea at all. I suppose it was just Max's way to get the opportunity to stare at the navy-haired boy without making anyone suspicious. Or that's what he thinks. And then there is Kai. Our oh-so-ever-happy team leader, being his usual self, sitting still on his chair arms folded and eyes closed as if trying to block the voices of the airport from his mind. Who knows, maybe he is able to do that.

Quietly Tala puts his bag on the floor and sneaks up to Kai, throwing his arms around the dual-haired boy.

I can almost see Kai startle, but just almost. He opens his crimson eyes to glare at the still on his neck clinging Tala. _"Jesus, don't ever scare me like that again,"_ he growls mentally. "Let go of me," he demands coolly. I have difficulties in suppressing the smile that tries to break free on my lips. I'm not sure if I should be honoured for being able to peer into Kai's hidden thoughts. Maybe I should be ashamed. After all, I don't have his permission to do so.

Tala takes a few steps back and smirks at the angry looking Russian. "Nice to see you too Kai, I'm fine thanks for asking" Then he takes a good look at the boy in front of him, scanning him all the way from top to toe. "You haven't changed a bit since we last met," he says while his smirk widens. _"Still as damn hot as ever"_ At this I raise an eyebrow though Tala can't see it since I'm facing his back. What was that?

Kai, however, notices my little gesture of astonishment and locks his eyes with mine. I can tell he's studying me. _"Rei has been acting somewhat strangely today…"_ I see him suppress a smirk. _"I'm going to find out what it is"_

Being uncomfortable with him staring at me like that I turn on my heels mumbling a "We should go" and then almost too quickly striding off to get us a taxi.

"Neither have you, Tala, still as bigmouthed as always," I hear Kai's voice remark from behind me before I'm out of earshot.

I hear someone running after me. "Rei, wait up!" Max calls out. I realize I'm walking really fast and decide to slow down, soon having the blond boy walking beside me. I cast him a quick smile and we continue walking in silence.

Soon the six of us are sitting in a taxi, on our way back to the hotel. I'm on the passenger's seat again while the rest are on the backseat. We had to take a bit bigger taxi to get us all fit in. And yet the space is so small it seems like I'm hearing a lot more of their thoughts although some of them are so vague that I can't get any sense in them. And everything I get from Bryan is in Russian so he remains a mystery to me.

Every once in a while the taxi driver tries to chat with me and I answer him politely though I'm not very eager to talk to him, or anyone for that matter. On the backseat on the other hand the group is very vivacious. Except Kai, that is. He's sitting there quiet while the two other Russians are flirting with each other like there's no tomorrow. Takao and Max are also flirting though they try to make it look like a normal chat.

All of a sudden Tala jumps half into Bryan's lap to look out the window. "What was that?" the boy asks moving to look out the rear window.

I glance back. "Some amusement park which's name I don't know," I say getting the red-haired Russian to turn around, a smirk on his face.

"I want to go there," he announces. Bryan raises him an eyebrow.

"What?" Tala turns to look at his boyfriend.

"Tomorrow. Let's go to that amusement park tomorrow" Tala snuggles closer to Bryan. "Right Bry?" Kai, who is sitting next to Tala, rolls his eyes, visibly annoyed.

"_Why can't they even try to behave themselves…"_ he curses mentally, making me smile.

Bryan raises one of his hands to stoke the now almost in his lap sitting Tala's cheek while wrapping the other one around his waist. "Sure, Tal," he replies against his boyfriend's lips. Now they are kissing passionately. I turn around to watch the road ahead of us, not wanting to just stare at others' sweet moments. Still I find a smile stuck on my lips. From the corner of my eye I can see the taxi driver glance at the couple from the rear-view mirror. Immediately he, however, turns his gaze back to the road. Max and Takao are silent, probably not knowing what to say. They have most likely never seen Bryan and Tala kissing before. I'm not sure if they even knew they are dating…

"_Didn't I say they are freaky?" _Max's thought makes my smile widen.

"_Just peculiar, my ass,"_ Takao snorts mentally. I have the urge to laugh at this. Well, aren't they having a lot in common? "Um… I'm hungry," Takao says obviously trying to break the awkward silence.

Max chuckles. "You always are"

"It's not my fault," the navy-haired youth defends himself. "And it's already past lunch time"

I turn to look at him. "Ok, let's talk about it together once we are back in the hotel," I suggest before glancing out the window. "We should be there soon" For an answer I get a nod from Takao.

Now Tala manages to break the lip lock between himself and Bryan and turn to look at Kai who is still sitting next to him looking annoyed. "Kai?"

"What?" Kai answers without looking at the red-haired boy.

"Just that… is it ok if we go to the amusement park?"

"Sure," the slate-haired Russian replies raising his hand towards his friend. "But you don't need to kiss me"

Tala smirks. "Too bad" I chuckle at this. I know they are only joking. For real they are just really good friends. Actually if I'm not wrong they are best friends.

-----

I walk into the living room. Everyone else is already sitting on the couch or a chair or a loveseat. Kai and Takao are arguing about something that I probably am not interested in and Max is trying to chat with Tala and Bryan though I can see he's not comfortable around them.

"Um…" With this I get everyone's attention directed to me. "I just thought that if you guys are hungry we should go have lunch. What do you say?"

"It's about the time!" Takao exclaims cheerfully, totally forgetting he should be angry with Kai for some reason. "I'm starving"

"No shit… Hey what do you have in mind cat boy?" I turn to Bryan, narrowing my eyes a bit. Excuse me?

"Well, there's this restaurant down the street or if you want I could–" I'm cut off by Tala clapping his hands together.

"Yay, Rei-cooking! I'm gonna help you," he proclaims and grasps my hand pulling me into the kitchen before I can even try to protest. I know he's not really going to help me cook the food. I can tell he wants something.

I take out a frying pan and a kettle from a cupboard before starting to look for all the ingredients I need. All this time I'm aware of Tala watching me. "What do you want?" I ask without looking at him.

"I heard you've been clumsy lately…" Tala's voice is awfully serious, not mocking in the slightest. I feel myself tense for a brief moment. This moment is all that is needed for the Russian to move beside me.

"Yeah well, everyone has their bad moments," I try to sound normal.

"Yeah well, everyone doesn't fall down stairs while having one," Tala states before snatching a piece of red pepper from the pan. I throw him a warning glare. He smirks and moves back a couple of steps. "You seem to take it a bit too lightly, do you have any idea–" he leaves the sentence unfinished, eyeing me almost angrily. _"You scared the shit out of Kai… everyone"_

I almost gasp. "I… I don't, it's just…" I notice I'm lacking words. And I was sure it was Takao and his big mouth but could it be that Tala heard it from Kai? No, he doesn't care. Still I have to know. "Who… told you about it?"

Tala's eyes soften a bit and I even get a little smile out of him. "Kai, last night when we were talking on a phone" Now I can't hide my surprise. The red-haired boy tilts his head a bit to his right. _"Poor Rei, you really don't know how much he cares, do you?"_

I open my mouth, willing to say something but then close it considering it would be wiser to just be quiet.

Tala notices my uneasiness and shakes his head, smiling. "Just promise me, kitten, that you will be more careful from now on"

I force a smile on my lips. "Sure" A silence falls upon us. Then I notice it really is very silent. Even from the living room we hear nothing.

Tala has obviously noticed this too since he raises his both eyebrows and tilts his head a bit as if it would help him hear better. When still hearing nothing he gives out a little laugh. "I'd better go check Bryan hasn't killed everyone, he's been a bit unpredictable today…" Seeing as I raise a questioning eyebrow at him, he smirks. "More than usually, that is" The boy walks to the doorway but then stops and turns around. "You weren't gonna tell me, were you?"

I shake my head, grinning. "Sorry, Tala"

The Russian snorts and turns around. "I knew it. So this is how much you revere me," he mumbles before disappearing into the living room. I know he hears me laughing behind him.

I grab a little spoon to taste the rice with. Ow, this needs some spices…

-----

I set my plate on the table and sit down. Everyone else already has their plates and they are waiting for me. Well, everyone except Takao, who is already eating. He has no manners at all. Then we all start eating.

Takao bends over to me. "Psst, Rei," he whispers.

I turn to whisper him back. "What?"

Takao steals a quick glance at Tala, making sure the Russian isn't listening. "Tala didn't really help you make the food, did he?" I raise an eyebrow, puzzled. Then I shake my head slowly. The navy-haired teen sighs relieved. "Good," he states and continues eating. _"Then it's not poisoned"_ I burst out laughing. Sure, Tala is also a bit unpredictable at times but I doubt he would kill us. On the other hand though… Yeah, I don't know.

Max coughs a bit, clearing his throat. "So, why are you here? I mean, did you have some specific reason to come here?" The question is most likely pointed to Bryan and Tala. Tala starts chuckling.

Bryan raises an eyebrow at Max before a smirk spreads across his face. "Can't we just come here to spend time with friends without any bigger intentions?" I'd say no. They must have their reasons for coming and I'm going to find out what they are.

Max blushes lightly. "Yeah sure, it's not… I just… that… you know" Tala chuckles even more, making Kai roll his eyes.

Bryan's smirk widens. "Yeah sure, it's… I just… that… I don't, really" He gets an elbow to his rib from Tala for the second time today. "Ouch, what?"

"That was pretty uncalled for," The redhead remarks.

I notice Max glaring with his best ability at the lavender-haired Russian who just smirks back. _"You can't scare me, I'm so gonna kill you,"_ the blond threatens in his mind.

"_Bring it on, Blondie,"_ Bryan's smirk widens even more, if that's possible.

I decide now would be the best time to say something and prevent these people from killing each other. "So, what do you have in mind then?"

Tala smiles at me almost sickeningly sweetly and immediately I regret asking anything. "Well, we're gonna get drunk and get certain people out of closet" The whole room gets silent, except for Takao who is busy choking on his food very loudly. I'm sure even the birds in a tree outside stop chirping and a silence falls as Takao also gets over his choking fit. Everyone except Bryan is staring at Tala, shocked.

Kai is the first one to break the silence. "Excuse me?"

Tala smirks obviously very pleased with himself. "You heard me"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, now please leave a review and tell me your opinion :) 


	4. It's called homosexuality

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, again I got more reviews than I expected and there are no words for how much I appreciate your efforts :) Keep on reviewing, please.

Warnings: Check out the previous chapters.

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine.

* * *

We are watching a movie. 'Road trip' to be more exact. It was like the first film Max was able to pick out from his collection. We couldn't think of anything better to do so we decided just to watch some movie while Kai and Tala try to calm down and act like the friends they are. We are also drinking. A few hours after the lunch Bryan got some Russian vodka from his bag, and now we are drinking it mixed with some multi-fruit juice from our fridge.

So, it's a few hours since we ate the lunch. I must say, it was quite a disaster after Tala brought his big plan to light. After that it was just Kai, Tala and Bryan shouting at each other in rage and Takao and Max trying to eat as fast as possible while I tried to calm the three Russian down, not succeeding much. Finally Kai stormed out the room and the rest just continued eating like nothing had happened, except for me who went after him trying to get him back to the kitchen. However, he had locked himself into our room and refused to answer my calls. Not Kai-like, I'd say. So, after ten minutes or so of ineffective persuading I accepted the defeat and chose to go finish my lunch.

I cast a worried look at the slate-haired Russian sitting on an armchair opposite to the loveseat I'm sharing with Max. What if he's hungry? He didn't finish his lunch, he had only time to taste it before they started arguing. He didn't even eat it after he got out of our room.

Kai moves his eyes from the TV-screen to look at me. I can feel his gaze pierce through me. _"Do you want to share something with me, Kon?"_ I turn my head away hurriedly though immediately I feel a strange desire to look deep into those ice-cold crimson orbs of his. Yet I know I can't, he would notice. Why is he doing that? Why does he always have to know when I'm looking at him? Actually, why do I find myself looking at him so often? And why am I thinking of him almost all the time? All these questions are left without answers as I hear Tala express his boredom with a grunt.

I turn to look at the red-haired boy lying on his back half in Bryan's lap on the couch. He has covered his face with his hands as if the film was hurting his eyes.

"I've never seen a film as stupid as this before," Tala groans making both Kai and Bryan smirk and take a sip from their glasses. I grin and follow their example noticing Takao doing the same thing.

The navy-haired teen turns his gaze to Max. "Maxie, can you honestly claim that you have never seen a more stupid film than this one?" Takao decides to continue as he gets a confused look from his 'secret' crush, "Like the one we watched a few weeks ago… what was its name again… well, I can't remember but you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

Now the blond boy nods slowly, still puzzled. "Yeah… what does it have to do with this?"

Takao tilts his head a bit, _"Has Maxie never played 'I've never'?"_ "Well, it's like if Tala says he's never seen as stupid a film as this and you have then you are to take a sip of your drink." Max raises one of his eyebrows at this but raises his glass to his lips.

"I didn't know we were playing anything," he says and makes a face, "Yuck, I've never drunk Russian vodka before." Everyone except me laughs at this and takes a sip from their drinks. I choose just to chuckle as I've never drunk vodka either. Max blushes slightly. I think he didn't notice what he said. Then he starts tittering. I smile at him. The alcohol is obviously affecting him. And not only him, I'm feeling a bit dizzy too.

"Well, now that we are sharing I think it's my time to say I have never kissed a girl," Tala announces getting everyone silent and to stare at him. Then, as we get over the unexpected news almost at the same time, we all burst out laughing, even Kai.

"What, are you serious?" Takao manages to ask between the laughing fits.

The smirk Tala gets on his lips shows extremely high amount of self-satisfaction. "Yes, I am and I'm also very proud of it."

"You know, Wolfy, You are way too gay for your own good," Bryan smirks and manages to dodge the redhead's fist before it hits his head.

"You will never ever call me a Wolfy again if your life is precious to you," Tala hisses, a little pout on his lips. Bryan just smirks broadly at him.

"_Don't look so adorable or I won't bear the consequences."_ My eyes widen slightly at Bryan's threat. I do not want to see him lose control of himself, at least if it means raping Tala."What ever you say… Wolf." Now the lavender-haired Russian gets hit with a little pillow Tala manages to grab from a corner of the couch. "Hey, I didn't say Wolfy!" More hitting with the pillow. Now Bryan also grasps a pillow and starts hitting his smoothly dodging boyfriend with it. I can't help chuckling, they are just so lovely at times. And now they are beginning to be drunk so I think they have more and more troubles in keeping their soft sides hidden.

Kai growls quietly, _"How mature…"_ I turn my gaze to him, studying him. What if Kai gets really drunk, maybe if he… Maybe I could… What? What am I thinking? I hit myself mentally and concentrate on staring at our slate-haired captain. To my fortune he's watching the film again and therefore doesn't notice my staring, I think.

All of a sudden I hear Tala clear his throat. I snap out of my thoughts noticing I must have been spacing out for a good while already. At least according to the red-haired boy's amused smirk. _"My, I wonder what the kitty is thinking."_ I give him a raised eyebrow but he ignores it smoothly. "Say, Rei, what have you never done?" _"And what would you like to do, perhaps…?"_ With this he moves his eyes to Kai. I let my eyes follow his and land on the slate-haired Russian who is now also looking at me, as well as all the people in the room.

Then I look at Tala again seeing as his gaze has already fixed back to me. "I have never… kissed a boy." Immediately after saying that I gasp, covering my mouth with my hand. I was not supposed to say that. Tala bursts out laughing while Kai just raises one of his eyebrows, Bryan smirks, Takao smiles and Max giggles. Actually, that's what he has been doing the whole time since he got the vodka glass in his hand. Then all the three Russians take big gulps from their glasses.

Max stares at Kai with widened eyes, _"Kai has kissed a boy? Wow, now this is getting really freaky…"_

Tala has difficulties with swallowing the liquid decently. Somehow he manages to do it before he burst out laughing again. "Rei," he snickers, "you have got to be kidding me."

"Hey! It's not that weird, I have neither kissed a boy and I don't find it funny at all," Takao remarks looking annoyed, "it's called heterosexuality."_ "Not that you even know what that is…"_

Now it's Bryan's turn to burst out laughing, "Heteros–" he's cut off by Tala's hand covering his mouth.

"Guys, that's so sad," the red-haired teen says smirking. _"But don't worry, we are going to fix this. Right, Bry?"_ he looks at his boyfriend who just smirks back as if answering his silent question.

Kai snorts, "I don't think it's that big a deal."

Tala narrows his eyes a bit, "It is, they have some serious flaws in their liberal education."

"And you say you don't?" Kai questions, looking annoyed.

The blue-eyed Russian sighs, "Kai, come on, you know I'm only joking."

The slate-haired youth snorts, turning his head away so that he's not facing his best friend anymore. Sometimes I really wonder how they can call each other best friends since all they seem to do is argue. And often about so meaningless issues.

Tala shakes his head a bit, sighing softly, _"You are not their babysitter…"_ he turns to face me again but I quickly move my eyes to the glass I'm holding in my hand.

All this time I have had the very unpleasant feeling of my face turning more and more cherry-coloured by the second. I can't believe what I just said. I don't dare to look at Tala; I definitely don't want to see his expression right now. Not to mention Kai's… I keep on staring at my almost empty glass. Thank God it's empty soon. This will be my last one today; I don't even want to know what I will do after a couple of more drinks. I shiver at the thought.

Tala's voice tears me back to reality. "What about you, Kai?" I raise my head to look at the mentioned boy. The only answer we get from the dual-haired Russian is a raised eyebrow. "I mean, now that we're sharing, you could–"

"No," comes the severe reply.

Tala groans, "Don't be boring. You know we are dying to hear your nastiest secrets."

Now Kai sends him his most vicious glare. "I know," _"That's why I'm not telling them."_ I find myself frowning. I didn't know Kai was such a teaser. That's just mean.

"Oh, come on…" the red-haired Russian pleads.

Bryan rolls his eyes. "He's not going to tell us, so there no point in crying," he smirks at Takao, "Kinomiya, I'm sure you have some really embarrassing or just dirty secrets."

The navy-haired boy laughs a little, "Yeah, but I don't trust you enough to let you know about them."

Bryan shrugs, still smirking. "Maybe it's better that way." Then he lets his eyes scan the room. "Where's the blond one?" I glance through the room but catch no sight of him.

"I don't know, did he say something?" I ask Takao as I assume he would be the one to know if Max would have said something.

"Nope…" Takao says shrugging, "maybe he went to eat something," _"And didn't tell me, selfish bastard…"_ I chuckle and open my mouth ready to say my opinion but someone else is faster than I am.

"This may come as a shock Kinomiya, but not everyone thinks about food all the time," Bryan's chilly voice remarks. Takao chooses just to stick out his tongue at him making the lavender-haired teen raise one of his eyebrows. _"Now, that's just mature."_

"Maybe he's in the bathroom and comes back soon," I suggest not wanting my friends to start arguing again. That seems to be happening a lot tonight. As for reply I get a few nods from Tala and Takao. Then I let a smile spread on my lips and I turn to the lavender-haired Russian. "Well, Bryan, back to the previous subject, what about your dirty secrets?" Everyone locks their eyes on the said boy.

Bryan smirks. "I have none."

I have to chuckle at that. "That's not possible, you must have something and you have to tell us," I tilt my head a bit, smiling playfully, "or are you a chicken?" I can't help noticing the approving look I get from Tala.

Now Bryan laughs. "No! I just have done everything."

Takao shakes his head, grinning. "I don't believe you, admit it, you are a chicken!"

"I'm not, ask me anything."

"Sure," Tala has a weird glint in his eyes as he stares almost dangerously at his boyfriend who seems perfectly unaffected by his glare. "Let's stick to the game, shall we," he smiles coldly, "I have never been in a gay brothel." Everyone stares firmly at the still smirking Bryan who slightly tightens his hold of his vodka glass raising it to his lips after almost painfully long silence. I gasp and can almost feel the air get colder in the room.

Faster than I think it's even possible for a human being to see Tala is up, standing in front of Bryan with his fists clenched. His eyes are burning with fury. Somehow I have the feeling I would rather be anywhere else than here right now. And I swear Takao is feeling the same way. Kai is looking awfully calm which makes me really consider the option he has no interest in what happens to anyone at all. I feel a little unpleasant pinch in my heart. I shiver out of my thoughts. Why should I care?

Tala is still standing there, not moving at all.

Bryan is staring him back, still not affected by his glaring. "Tal?"

Now Tala shivers a bit, "Don't you 'Tal' me!" he hisses with venom in his freezing voice.

"Oh please…" Bryan glares at his furious boyfriend now almost angrily. I'm really finding running away a good option now.

Tala totally ignores the other Russian's words. "Oh you like boys with a price then, is that it?" The room is silent for a moment that seems like eternity but in reality is just a couple of seconds.

"No! What the fuck are you talking about?" Now Bryan shouts, also furious. He gets up to stand only a few inches apart from the red-haired boy's face. The 'lovebirds' don't seem to care at all that they are not alone in the room.

"_You son of a bitch…" _Tala growls mentally. "So I'm just another whore? Only that I'm not getting money of it!" he yells again ignoring Bryan, sending cold shivers down my spine.

"Of course not! What the hell is wrong with you!" The lavender-haired Russian raises his hand to take hold of the other one's shoulder but Tala just steps back making his effort useless. "Tala, you don't want to do this."

Tala lets out a hollow laugh, "How the fuck could you know what I want!" _"I hate you!"_ his mental scream startles me. I didn't know Tala was this sensitive…

"Tala…" Bryan growls dangerously.

"Shut up! I hate you, I fucking hate you!" Tala screams slapping Bryan's hand away as the other Russian tries again to take a hold of him. "You bastard, it's over, I never want to see you again!" With this he storms out of the room followed by Bryan who is cursing in Russian.

"Wow," I hear Takao's voice whisper before he continues louder, "that was… freaky."

After a few seconds as I've recovered from the almost shock-like state I've been for the past few minutes I stand up ready to follow the two and maybe get them kiss and make up. However, someone has different plans. I feel someone stop me as I'm exiting the living room. I turn around to find Kai standing in front of me, having a firm grip of my arm.

"Kai, Let go of me," I demand resolutely though my voice is soft and calm.

The slate-haired youth doesn't show any intention of obeying me. "No," he says plainly. Then I think I see a glint of softness in his crimson eyes but it's gone as fast as it came there leaving the usual cold fire serve its duty making me feel uncomfortable. If it even was there, that is. _"You can't fix everything." _

"But I… have to know if they are ok, Tala was quite upset," I hear myself mumble. Kai loosens his grip of my arm, folding his arms across his chest.

"He will get over it soon enough, this is very typical for him," he states.

I raise an eyebrow, bewildered. "It is?"

Kai shrugs, "Oh yeah, he does this all the time."

"Well, whatever loads his boat," Takao utters as he stands up from his seat. "I think I'm gonna go look for Maxie."

"Ok, I'll go and prepare some evening snack," I inform the boy before he stomps out of the room. Then I turn to Kai. "Mind to come and keep me company?" I'm surprised I really asked that. Kai isn't known to be too talkative. He also chooses to surprise me by letting an almost inconspicuous smirk appear to his lips and walking to the kitchen before me. I follow him right after.

As I enter the kitchen Kai is already on his usual position, leaning against a wall opposite to the fridge I'm going to open. I scan through its contents and frown.

I turn to look at Kai. "What would you like to eat?" As for an answer I get a shrug. "Umm… well we could just make some sandwiches or–"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Kai interrupts me. I nod smiling and turn around again to examine the insides of the fridge.

"Rei," I hear the dual-haired Russian call out from behind me.

"Yeah?" I ask casually while picking out some ingredients for the sandwiches.

"Why have you been acting so strangely today?"

I raise one of my eyebrows though Kai can't see it. "What do you mean?" I close the door.

"What I mean is that I want you to tell me if there is something wrong."

"Nothing is–" I pause as I feel someone appear behind me, placing their hands to my both sides against the door of the fridge. There is just enough room for me to spin around and come face to face with Kai.

"Don't lie to me, Kon," Kai looks awfully serious, almost frightening.

"I… umm…" I stutter. What should I say? 'Hi, I can hear the thoughts you never want to share with anyone and it's driving me crazy, please don't kill me' Well, that doesn't sound too clever now, does it? I can feel Kai move closer to me and now our bodies are almost touching. A set of shivers runs through me. I open my mouth again but then close it finding it impossible to speak. A little smirk plays on the Russian's lips. Those tempting lips. Before I even properly notice it I'm inching my face closer to his and I think he's doing the same thing. I feel his warm breath on my lips as they are almost touching his.

Suddenly we hear steps approach from the living room, "Rei, are you done with the cooking already?" Takao's voice yells.

I feel my eyes widen, "No," I whisper as Kai moves back to his previous position against the wall quickly as a flash. "No," I repeat louder as Takao and Max enter the room. I turn around to the counter to hide the blush that colours my face with a bright pink shade. What the hell was I doing? I scold myself mentally but at the same time I can't help considering Takao and Max's timing terrible.

"I'll help you out!" Max exclaims cheerfully – and obviously drunk – and sets himself beside me.

"Sure, thanks," I say trying to sound as calm as possible though inside I'm boiling with some inexplicable feeling. What is wrong with me?

* * *


	5. Alcohol makes you uninhibited

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing, I love you all, honestly :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I hope you like this one too. And if you like, let me know, and if you don't, still let me know, ok?

**whitespirit04:** gay brothel is, well, a whorehouse for gay people… I hope that explains it, does it?

Warnings: The same as in the previous ones.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Sad but true.

* * *

"Rei! Come over here, I know what we can do," Takao's voice calls out from the living room.

"In a minute," I call back while finishing with the dishes. A while ago we finished the supper – well, everyone except for Tala and Bryan who are still nowhere to be seen or heard. I'm already concerned about what if they have killed each other. I wouldn't be surprised really, Tala seemed more than ready to take someone's life back there.

Two or so minutes later I walk into the living room, finding Kai again on the same armchair as earlier and Max and Takao on the couch. I decide to sit next to them leaving the loveseat empty in case the two missing members of our current group would bother to show up, assuming they are still around somewhere.

Takao chuckles at something Max must have whispered to him a moment ago and turns to look at me. "So, I thought we could–" he's cut off by footsteps approaching from the hallway. Then a very familiar red-haired Russian walks in, Bryan following close behind him having a small bruise on his other cheek. They both have messy hair – if that is possible for Tala with the amount of hair gel he must be using – and they are smoothing out their clothes. I give them a raised eyebrow, which they both choose to ignore.

"Whoa, what happened?" Max asks with widened eyes. I then remember he wasn't there when Tala and Bryan had their little moment of disagreement. Then again, Takao must already have told him all the dirty details.

Bryan smirks looking very pleased with himself. "Nothing." I notice Kai rolling his eyes.

"So, is everything ok between you guys?" Takao asks cautiously as if being afraid of another outburst.

The lavender-haired Russian laughs, "Never better," he states receiving a smile from Tala.

Now Kai snorts, "I'm sure of it," he growls quietly. _"I wish it wasn't my bed."_ I stare at him a bit puzzled for a moment until understanding hits me, making me chuckle. Tala turns around to throw me a questioning look.

I decide to avoid the subject. "We left you some sandwiches in the kitchen," I say instead, getting a smile from Tala.

"Thanks Rei-Rei, I'm starving," he says before disappearing into the kitchen.

I turn to look at the still satisfied-looking Bryan. "I think I have to admire you," seeing Max's bewildered expression I decide to define, "for managing to tame the beast." Bryan just laughs and follows his lover into the kitchen.

After several minutes of waiting for the two to stop eating and return to us Takao and Max look like they are getting really bored. I also have to agree with them about Tala and Bryan taking too long in the kitchen. And its too quiet again. I decide to wait for a few more minutes.

When still nothing is happening, I stand up. "I'll go check them," I mumble wandering towards the kitchen entrance. There I, however, stop at the sight in front of me. Tala is leaning his back against the counter while Bryan is leaning against him, a piece of sandwich between his teeth for Tala to take. The red-haired boy seems to do so willingly, pulling his boyfriend into a heated kiss.

"Now that's just gross," Takao announces from beside me. I shoot him an angry look but Tala and Bryan just act as if they didn't hear him. Or then they really didn't. _"Guess I'm not going to get myself anything to eat then,"_ the navy-haired youth sighs.

I raise him an eyebrow. "But you just ate." Oops.

Takao gives me a questioning look. "You know me too well Rei, it's not good for you," Then he sighs again, turning to go back to Max, "or me for that matter," I hear him add. I sigh and turn to look at the Russians in the kitchen again. They are still busy with eating and I think they actually don't know I'm here. And I'm happy for that as I follow Takao back to the living room.

A couple of minutes later Tala and Bryan also come back to us, sitting down onto the loveseat, both looking very contented.

"So, what are you guys up to?" Tala asks after a moment of silence.

"Well, I was thinking that we could play a game," Takao says getting a few approving nods from the very enthusiastic-looking Max.

"Sure," I say smiling.

Tala also nods before widening his eyes. "Wait!" He exclaims sprinting off to the kitchen again. Soon he returns carrying a tray with six glasses and a juice carton on it on his other hand while the other holds the bottle of vodka they brought with them.

"Don't you drop those, Ivanov," Kai warns coldly.

Tala grins. "I won't, Hiwatari." He sets the tray on the coffee table and starts filling the glasses.

"No more for Maxie," Takao proclaims earning an angry look from the blond boy next to him.

"I'm not _that_ drunk yet," Max says poisonously.

Takao raises an eyebrow at this. "Well…"_ "I don't exactly agree…"_

Bryan snorts. "Oh, shut it, Kinomiya." The navy-haired boy just scowls at him.

"And now," Tala begins cheerfully, "on with the game, whatever that might be." He drops himself next to Bryan, cuddling close to him. I turn to look at Takao, waiting for him to at least tell us what we're playing. They boy grins at me broadly.

"Rei, truth or dare?"

I think for a moment before answering, "Truth."

Takao snorts, "No, you have to pick dare."

"Why?"

"You just have to."

I sigh, giving in. "Dare then."

"Yes!" Takao cheers, "Now, I dare you to go get me something to eat." I stare at him, not believing my ears. Everyone else is doing the same thing, except for Max who is giggling madly.

"That was your big dare?" Kai asks raising one of his eyebrows._ "I didn't think even Takao could come up with such an idiotic dare."_

"Yes," Takao is still as cheerful as ever. _"Why would I walk all the way to the kitchen when I can have Rei doing so?"_

I roll my eyes. I hope someday Kai will manage to put Takao on diet. It would be best for us all. "You lazy bum," I mutter while standing up and making my way to the kitchen. I start rummaging through the fridge, finding nothing I would want our bigmouthed friend to eat. Then an idea strikes me. I grin and go to where I have hidden everything I don't want Takao to eat, being very happy he hasn't found it out yet. As I've found what I want I return to the others, sitting calmly to the couch next to Takao.

"So?" Takao questions.

"What?" I ask offhandedly as if not knowing what he means. The other boy just sighs and opens his mouth obviously to say something but then closes it as he sees the grin playing on my lips. "You never told me to give you the food, just to get it."

"What?" the navy-haired boy cries out. "Rei, you have spent way too much time with Mr Sourpuss," he whines. Everyone laughs at this. Well, not Kai, he just directs a death glare at Takao, making him whimper even more. I lock my gaze to the mentioned boy with two-toned hair. I feel like I don't want to agree with Takao. Now Kai looks back at me. I smile at him and turn to Takao.

"Truth or dare, Takao?" I ask, still grinning.

"Does this have something to do with what you have in your hand?" I follow Takao's gaze to my closed fist.

"Maybe."

"Then it's a dare," the blue-haired boy says never taking his eyes off my hand.

My grin widens. Great. I open my hand, revealing five little fruit candies. "I'm going to put these into Max's mouth and you are to collect them into yours," Takao blushes at this slightly, "and as you might already have figured, you cant use anything but your mouth," I move my eyes to the also blushing Max sitting on Takao's other side, "oh, and Max you have to try not to give these to Takao too easily. Try to keep them to yourself." The blond boy nods, blushing even more.

"Yay, this is gonna be fun," I hear Tala cheer from the loveseat. Takao shoots him an angry look. "Oh, don't be so tense all the time, it's just a game."

"Yeah," Max says getting Takao to turn, looking at him questioningly. The blond snorts and before I even notice it he has took the candies from my hand, thrown them into his mouth and grasped Takao from his red shirt's collar, pulling him into a kiss. Takao's eyes slowly widen in surprise. I can't help giggling and I even see Kai smirk at them.

Soon Takao relaxes, answering the kiss. Now Max lets go of his collar, moving his hands around the other boy's neck and closes his eyes.

I look at Tala and Bryan. The latter just watches the little performance with straight face while Tala's expression is filled with almost childlike enthusiasm. He notices me looking at him and smirks at me. _"Not bad, now we don't have so much work to do here anymore." _I raise a questioning eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean? I only did this because Max told me a couple of weeks ago that he liked Takao.

I turn back to look at Takao and Max. How long can it take for the candies to change owner? Apparently longer than I thought, though I know it's not about the candies anymore. A smile finds its way to my lips again.

Finally Max and Takao break apart, panting heavily. They both are blushing madly and I just find it so adorable I can't help chuckling.

"Well, show me," I say, but Takao just shakes his head.

"I didn't get all of them yet," with this he pulls Max into another, now more heated, kiss. The other boy whimpers in surprise. I sink deeper into the couch, sighing. I have created a monster. This doesn't seem to bother Tala at all as he chuckles happily and whispers Bryan an 'Aww, aren't they cute?'.

The another kiss is just as long as the first one and again they break apart in obvious need of oxygen. Max giggles a bit, still blushing.

"Well, finished?" I hear Kai ask his voice having slightly mocking tone. _"I'm not going to watch them make out again."_

"Aww, come on Kai, don't ruin their joy," Tala complains. _"Or mine."_ He turns to look at me with shining eyes, "Hey, Kitten, you wouldn't have brought me any sweets, would you?" I shake my head with an apologetic smile on my lips. "Damn it, that looked like so much fun…" Bryan laughs a bit at that.

Then I remember the dare is not finished yet. "So, do you now have the candies?" I ask Takao.

"Umm…" Max begins, "I sort of swallowed them…" he breaks into giggles once again. I just shake my head, smiling. The blond friend of mine raises his head to fix his gaze to me. _"Thanks Rei."_ I grin. You're welcome.

"Hey!" Takao yells getting everyone's attention directed to him. "It's my turn again," he grins and points his finger at Tala, "truth or dare."

Tala smirks "Dare," he answers without a second thought.

Now Takao's grin gets an evil nuance, "You said you've never kissed a girl while Rei here has never kissed a boy," he gets confused looks equally from everyone, "and as we all can see, Rei is the closest to a girl we can get here at the moment – for being the pretty boy – so I dare you to kiss him." Max starts giggling yet again while Bryan bursts out laughing. Takao makes an eye contact with me. _"The vengeance is mine."_

I stare at him with my mouth slightly open, shocked, "Who are you to call me a gi–" I'm cut off by Tala's lips on mine. For seconds I'm startled. I didn't notice Tala move all the way from the loveseat to the couch. Sure, he can move really fast and quietly also. Guess he was trained to do so.

Soon I, however, find myself able to relax and answer the kiss, even enough to deepen it. I'm rather surprised to get a little approving voice rising from Tala's throat as his eyes slide shut. I also let my eyes close as I lean even closer to the red-haired Russian, feeling his arms snake around my waist. Then his tongue touches lightly my lips and I open them a bit more, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth. I'm surprised at how warm and gentle Tala can be. Actually, I've never thought of what it would be like to kiss him. To be honest I still don't know how it feels. This feels so weird somehow. What is certain though is that this definitely is not a bad experience.

Soon we are forced to break the kiss as we're lacking oxygen. As I open my eyes I see Tala smirking at me. _"Now, isn't he tasty… and a freaking good kisser." _I can't help chuckling at his mental compliment. "Well, that was fun," he says contentedly, "let's do it again." However, before he actually gets to do so a hand appears on his shoulder, preventing him from leaning any closer. I look up to see Bryan glaring down at the redhead.

"Not so fast, Ivanov," the lavender-haired Russian says plainly.

Tala pouts at him, "Don't be such a killjoy, Bry," he sits up properly, turning his head so that he can show his disappointed expression to his boyfriend, "I didn't think you were the jealous type."

Bryan raises an eyebrow, "_I'm _not jealous," he says, "but–" now he bends down to whisper something into Tala's ear, making the other Russian smirk with delight.

Suddenly a loud squeak from Max makes us all look at him. "C-cold," he whines blushing. Then I notice his shirt is all wet. Takao is holding an empty glass in his hand. Quickly he puts it on the table and grabs Max's hand, pulling the still whining boy up.

"We need to go and change Max's shirt," he informs before sprinting out the room, dragging the other boy with him. I raise an eyebrow at them. We? Can't Max change his own shirt by himself?

"Rei!" Tala's exclamation snaps me back to my senses. "You haven't even touched your drink?" I glance at my untouched glass on the table. I decided earlier that I wouldn't drink anymore.

"Well, I thought I have had enough alcohol for today," according to the red-haired Russian's expression, my answer isn't quite satisfactory. Before I even get to defend myself he's in my lap, pinning me down onto the couch, smirking evilly.

"Come on, Rei-Rei," Tala wheedles into my ear.

"No, I don't want to be drunk," I resist him, "get off me, Tala, you're drunk."

The red-haired Russian smirks, "I know," _"And honey, you also need to be drunk or otherwise my plan won't work…"_ "Bry, could you help me a bit?" he is still keeping me from moving.

Now the other Russian sits next to me with a glass full of the vodka-fruit juice-mixture in his hand. He raises the glass up to my lips, pouring the liquid down my throat. I hear myself whimpering a bit though I swallow it obediently as I don't want to choke on it. I try to struggle myself free of Tala's grip. Now Bryan stops pouring the drink for a moment. I decide to take advantage of this moment.

"Kai! Help, they are going to rape me!" I cry out, making Tala laugh and let go of my hands, still keeping me down by sitting on me. I cover my face with my hands. Then I feel a lot of movement happening around me.

Cautiously, I open my eyes just to be startled by seeing Kai now there where Tala was just a few seconds ago. _"No they aren't if I'm faster,"_ he smirks playfully and leans closer to me, grasping one of my wrists in his firm grip. My eyes widen in shock. I feel almost ready to scream. Where are Max and Takao when you most need them? Damn it. Ok, I didn't really want to see what Kai is like when drunk… please someone help me!

"K-Kai?" I manage to stutter. The dual-haired Russian smirks again and stops right in front of my face, making our lips almost touch again. Then I feel his other hand slowly open my free one, placing a cold glass in it. I'm too stunned to be able to resist.

"Sorry, but I agree with them," he whispers. _"Alcohol makes you more uninhibited, you know." _I close my eyes, nodding slightly. Then I can feel him move off me. Slowly I open my eyes and sit up. The Russians are now sitting in their previous positions, Tala and Bryan on the loveseat and Kai on the armchair, and they all are smirking at me. What, is this some annual Russian lets-poke-fun-at-Rei Kon -day? I scowl at all of them but it only makes them smirk wider.

A few minutes later Takao and Max enter the living room, their smiles dying as they notice the thick air in the room.

Before neither one of them gets to say anything, I move my gaze to them, "That took pretty long," I remark softly.

Tala chuckles, "Must have been a really difficult shirt to put on." Max just blushes and sits down onto the couch next to me.

"Shut it," Takao says, sitting next to Max. "It's your turn, Tala."

"Oh!" the red-haired Russian exclaims, letting his eyes move to Kai, "Truth or dare, Kai?"

"Dare," the slate-haired youth answers calmly.

Tala smirks. _"This should be delicious,"_ he takes a quick glance at me before turning back to Kai. I feel my face turn paler. This doesn't look too good. "I dare you to switch clothes with Rei, and you are to do it right here in front of us." I hear Max gasp beside me. Tala turns to me, "And Kitten, you are not allowed to help him a bit."

"You really are a pervert," Kai growls as he stands up, walking over to the couch to grab my hand and pull me with him as he makes his way to stand in the middle of the room.

"Yes I am," Tala admits, "ok, now take off your own clothes first."

Kai snorts and rather quickly gets off his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. I'm really glad he left them on. I feel a tint of red colour my face as I accidentally take a glance at his muscular chest and arms. Hurriedly I move my eyes to the floor. Then I feel Kai's hands touch me slightly as he gets ready to pull my shirt off me. A set of shivers runs through me.

"Ah, stop!" Tala demands with sheer amusement audible in his voice. "Please, take your time as you undress Rei," I look at him to see him smirk, "actually make that you have to do it slowly." I swear he has a video camera hidden somewhere so that he can watch the tape over and over again. That's how much he seems to enjoy this. I feel my face redden even more. This must be the most humiliating moment of my life. I can't even imagine how Kai must be feeling. I look up to meet his crimson eyes fixed on mine.

"_I'm going to kill Tala," _he hisses in his mind.Then he places his hands on my hips again, this time starting to slide them upwards slowly against my ribs, gathering my shirt as he does so. I can't help shivering again. He pauses for a brief moment, his eyes asking a silent question. _"Are my hands cold?" _I just keep my eyes locked on his, not giving any reply. Soon Kai continues to move his hands, raising my arms so that he can pull my shirt off. Then his hands make contact with my skin again as he starts removing the tank top that was underneath my shirt. A tingling sensation takes me over but this time I manage not to shiver. I have a spinning feeling inside my head, maybe it's the vodka the Russians made me drink earlier.

Finally he starts working on with my pants, unbuttoning and sliding them off me. I'm terribly aware of the colour of my face at the moment. I agree with Kai in the killing Tala plan.

As Kai is done with undressing me, leaving only my boxers on me, he starts dressing me into his clothes. What a gentleman, for dressing me before himself and not letting me stand here almost naked any longer than is necessary. Soon I find myself wearing his black jeans and black sleeveless top with turtleneck. A moment later he has my black baggy pants and white Chinese shirt on him. I'm glad we are almost the same size so the clothes aren't looking too bad on us.

I only manage to break the eye contact with Kai as I hear someone clapping their hands together. I turn my gaze to the red-haired devil sitting in Bryans lap looking as happy as ever. "That was priceless, I tell you," he informs, smirking. _"Damn it, I didn't get it on tape!" _I knew it. What a pervert.

Kai shoots Tala his best death glare as he drops himself onto the armchair. Tala just chuckles, obviously unaffected by that while Takao and Max both sink deeper into the couch in utter fear of our team captain. I take my seat next to Max, sighing.

"Oh, come on you guys, it wasn't that bad," Tala smirks and leans his head to rest on Bryan's shoulder, "I think it was rather cute." This earns him another death glare from Kai.

"When can we switch our clothes back?" the slate-haired Russian asks poisonously.

"_Oh, a rematch then?" _Tala smirks and wraps his other arm around Bryan's neck, "You have to keep them on until the game is over."

I sigh heavily, sinking deeper onto the couch. And when is the game going to be over? Tala is turning scary. And I really don't want to know anything more about this plan of his.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review. 


	6. He likes it on top

A/N: I'm so sorry you had to wait this long for the update. I had some sort of a crisis with this fic (I do have the storyline complete in my mind, I just couldn't find the strength to write it down) and I have to admit that I almost deleted the whole fic because I sort of lost my faith in this (it might have something to do with the plotlessness, in case you haven't noticed, the only reason for this fic's existence is to get Kai and Rei pawing). But you know, I've decided that it doesn't matter if this plot is kinda simple since I like writing this :). And of course all you lovely **reviewers** gave me strength, thank you so much! Keep it up.

Oh yeah, by the way, this fic is quickly coming to it's end for I'm going to write only one or two chapters more after this one. But then I will start a new story, with a lot more plot than this! Check it out once I publish it :). Ok, enough with the advertising.

Warnings: Yaoi (really, almost lemon, I'd say)

Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Beyblade, there would be a lot more KaixRei pawing.

* * *

I'm taking small sips from my glass, trying to move as little as possible not to wake Max as he has fallen asleep against my shoulder. Takao is drunk enough to chat cheerfully with Tala while Bryan is busy playing with the mentioned redhead's shirt, occasionally sliding his hand underneath it, possibly pondering whether or not he should take it off. Kai is… well, he's just sitting on his armchair looking as sour as ever and having a staring competition with his half empty glass. I think he's winning but I can never be sure. Well, at least I'm grateful he's too occupied to notice me staring at him. And why am I actually staring at him? I bet my drink would have something smart to say to that but I'm not listening to it. Nor am I listening to the little voice inside of my head telling that the drink won't probably say anything since it's sheer impossibility.

But I do know why I'm staring at our captain. Do I even have to say it? Well, I'll say it anyway; he's damn hot. Yeah, that's what I've discovered tonight. That I'm attracted to him, that is. Of course, you could say it's just the alcohol speaking but I've really thought about a lot of things tonight and I'm pretty sure that's the reason why I'm always so… uncomfortable around him, you know?

I'm shocked actually. Not because I'm interested in him, as we all know he's most likely a male, since I know I am gay… or actually a bisexual. I don't have a problem with that, I'm not ashamed of it or anything… it's just that nobody knows about it, really. Well, the reason I'm quite shocked about this situation is that of all people out there I'm attracted to the one and only Hiwatari Kai, also known as the Ice King. And now we could start thinking about where that name originates. The answer is quite simple: He has no feelings! Has anyone ever really seen him show any warm feeling towards anyone? Even the thought of it sounds ridiculous.

I sigh heavily and lower my gaze to my hands. It's not like me to start acting like a depressed teenager but I still can't help finding this situation rather depressing. It's not like he would fall for anyone, let alone me. And it's more than possible that he's not even gay. Oh well, but I know I will get over it soon and learn to live alone with this stupid crush, right? Right?

I feel the boy sleeping against my shoulder stir a bit and I turn my head towards him. "Maxie?" I whisper as to test if he's awake. As I get no response, I assume he's still fast asleep.

"Shh, Rei, don't wake him up," Takao whispers and glances at Max, a little smile playing on his lips._ "He's so cute when he sleeps."_

"Sure," I mumble and take a sip of my drink, turning my eyes back to my hands.

Takao yawns and shifts his position a bit before mumbling an "I think I'm gonna go sleep too." With this he gets a groan from Tala.

"Aww come on, what's wrong with you people?" The red-haired Russian takes a quick look at the clock on the wall, "It's only 2 a.m."

"Yes, but unlike you, we actually sleep at nights," Takao throws a sleepy insult at Tala, making him chuckle.

"Not tonight," the redhead informs cheerfully.

Kai snorts, making me look at him, _"Oh joy…"_

"Come on, Kai, don't be so pessimistic," Tala settles himself a bit more comfortably in Bryan's lap, "I'm bored so lets do something fun, ok?" When he gets no reply from anyone, he obviously decides to take the action into his own hands, "Fine then, lets continue the game, it's your turn Kai."

"I'm not playing," Kai announces and leans his back on his chair as if to prove his uninterest in the subject. I let a smile rise on my lips as my eyes study him for the hundredth time tonight. He's still wearing my clothes; Tala wouldn't let us switch them back. They look somewhat funny on him. Not in bad way though, it's just that he usually wears only dark colours and very rarely white.

Tala's voice brings my mind back to the hotel room, "Fine, be boring if you want, Bryan can take your turn," he says and starts playing with his boyfriend's hair, "Right, love?"

"Sure," the lavender-haired boy replies offhandedly, "truth or dare, Tala?"

"Umm… truth," comes the excited reply.

Bryan looks like he's thinking for a few moments before a smirk spreads on his lips, "You know, we have never talked about this," he pauses a bit before continuing, "who was your first?"

Tala chuckles and raises a hand to cover his mouth, _"So you think now is the right time to discuss about it? I don't mind though,"_ he throws a quick glance at me before turning his attention back to Bryan, "Kai."

I can hear Takao gasp loudly. I would probably have done the same if Tala's confession hadn't startled me speechless. My eyes widen slowly. This is definitely something I was not expecting to hear. I have a sudden urge to stand up and scream at the top of my voice a 'What the hell?' Someone, however, is faster than I am.

"What!" Takao shouts. He obviously didn't know Kai is sexual in any way until now. I can't blame him though; the slate-haired Russian seems to enjoy being alone, even avoiding company.

As I've recovered from my major state of surprise, I glance at Max. He's still asleep. He really must be a sound sleeper. Then I let my eyes land on Kai. He's surprisingly calm with everyone knowing about his actions with Tala. The dual-haired boy just sips his drink composedly while still having the usual emotionless mask on his face. I have no idea what I should think about this. Should I be jealous? Should I actually be happy? This means he likes boys right? Maybe now I can… no, it's ridiculous. I still wouldn't stand a chance.

"Oh you didn't know?" Tala asks innocently before a smirk makes itself at home on his lips as he fixes his gaze on Kai. "Kai, should I be disappointed?"

Kai raises him a finely shaped eyebrow, "No, I'm just not as bigmouthed as you are." Talking about bigmouthed, Takao is currently opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, looking rather amusing. I'm also still speechless though I manage to keep my mouth shut.

Bryan smirks at Takao, "I think Kinomiya needs some artificial respiration," he's eyes linger on Max for a brief moment, _"too bad the blond one is asleep."_

This seems to bring some life to the navy-haired boy as he blinks and closes his mouth. He turns to look at Kai, eyes awfully wide, "You didn't tell us you were gay," he says accusingly.

Kai rolls his eyes, "No shit Sherlock," he groans, "what did you expect? That when we first met I should have said 'Hey, I'm Kai Hiwatari and by the way I'm screwing with Tala Ivanov'?"

Tala raises him an eyebrow and smiles smugly, _"Well, that's one way to put it, he always knows how to say things considerately."_

Takao's eyes have widened even more if that's possible and he has slammed his hands on his ears as if it could erase Kai's words from his memory, "I did NOT need to hear that!" he informs loudly. I totally agree with him. I open my mouth ready to speak but again find myself too slow.

"You know Kinomiya, I think you did," Tala says with mock clear in his voice. Then he locks his eyes with mine and smirks mischievously,_ "And just to let you know, Kitten, he likes it on top." _I almost choke on my breath at his silent announcement, feeling how my face starts to redden determinedly. I definitely did NOT need to hear that! "Oh but if you didn't know Kai is gay then I suppose you neither know that Rei also likes boys," there is that fake innocent expression again.

Again I hear loud gasping from Takao's direction, "WHAT?" I feel my blush darken even more. Tala is definitely not on my list of favourite people anymore. How did he know anyway?

"Well, I… umm… see, I…" my brain is totally failing me right now. My eyes move from Takao's shocked expression to Kai's utterly curious and quickly from there to Bryan's rather amused one until they land on Tala's extremely self-satisfied face. I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face some day, maybe even tonight. "How did you know?" my voice sounds somewhat little.

Bryan chuckles, "He has a gay-radar." I raise him an eyebrow. That's nice. And now we can drop the subject. Takao doesn't agree with me though.

"You… you're gay?" he whimpers, sounding a bit hurt maybe. Guess I should have told them.

Bryan snorts and leans his head on Tala's shoulder,_ "My God, he's even more stupid than he looks like."_ Now that was a bit uncalled for.

"Bisexual, actually," I mumble my answer. Now would be the time to drop the subject.

"Splendid!" the red-haired soon-to-be-dead Russian cheers from his position in Bryan lap. Then he raises his hand towards the ceiling as if he was at school, "A question, Rei-Rei," he says with childlike voice.

I sigh, "Yes, Tala?"

Tala snickers a bit with delight, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I don't even know why I'm playing this game. And with Tala, also known as the Satan, of all people.

"I want you to make out with… umm," he glances at everyone as if trying to make up his mind though he's not even trying to hide the fact that he already knows who to pick, "Kai." A sweet smile is directed to me. He really is enjoying this, isn't he?

"I said I'm not playing," I hear Kai's cold voice inform.

"Oh, shut up Mr Sourpuss," Tala borrows Takao's nickname for our captain, "and in order to make it even more fun, you could perform it in the lobby of this hotel," now he's smirking at my terrified expression.

"_A public humiliation then? I should have known…"_ Kai's thought sounds somewhat angry. I turn to look at him. He's glaring at Tala, probably trying to kill him with his willpower. I feel a rather unpleasant pinch in my stomach. I can't do it, he's going to kill me. "You shouldn't trust your luck so much, Red," the slate-haired Russian warns Tala before standing up and walking out of the hotel room. I raise him an eyebrow. Where is he going?

Tala jumps up and pulls Bryan on his feet, "Right then, let's go," with this he grasps my hand and pulls me with him after Kai. I don't like this, at all. It's not like I don't want to make out with Kai, that's all I've been dreaming about the past few hours, but he might kill me if I mortified him like that in public.

"Maxie, wake up, you have got to see this!" _"These might be the last moments of Rei's existence," _I hear Takao exclaim before we get out of the room.

Once we're downstairs, I let my eyes scan around the lobby. Although it's really late – or early if you please – there are surprisingly many people in here. Well, this is a big hotel so I think that explains it. I glance at the receptionist that is a man this time, really tall and scary looking one. Great, just my luck. Then I locate Kai. He's leaning against a wall in a shadow a bit under the stairs. Tala has also located him since now I'm being dragged towards the Ice King.

"Tala, do I ha–" I try to ask as we stop in front of Kai.

"Yes, Rei, you do," Tala's voice has turned emotionless.

"_Man, Rei, you're so dead,"_ Takao's thought has an awfully serious tone. I turn to scowl at him. That was definitely not encouraging in the slightest. Max is standing beside the navy-haired boy, yawning and rubbing his eyes. I can only wonder how Takao got him awake.

Then Max smiles at me encouragingly and I return the smile,_ "I'll bring red roses on your grave,"_ the blond promises sweetly. My smile dies and I turn back to stare at Kai. His cold crimson eyes are staring at me, not showing any emotions at all. I gulp and step a bit forward, not breaking the eye contact with Kai.

"_It's just a game, right?"_ I stop dead at the quiet question coming from the mentioned Russian.

Then I regain the last bits left of my courage and step closer to him, "Yeah," I say quietly before pressing my lips lightly against his, closing my eyes. Almost immediately I feel him answering the kiss, adding more pressure on my lips. Kissing Kai, I notice, feels even more pleasant than kissing Tala. I also notice that he tastes like a hint of vodka mixed with something I can't name but which is a good taste anyway.

All of a sudden I feel his hands on my hips, taking hold of me tightly. Then he quickly spins around, taking me with him so that he gets my back against the wall. A loose thought crosses my mind; he likes it on top. As fast as it came, it's also gone. The sudden action of the dual-haired Russian startles me and makes me gasp in surprise. Kai takes advantage of this moment and forces his tongue into my mouth almost violently. I'm a bit tense for a moment but soon relax as he skilfully starts exploring my mouth with his tongue. I try my best to get the dominance but he's just too… well, Kai, so I lose and he wins. I don't mind though.

Kai's arms move around my waist and he pulls our lower bodies tightly together. I decide to help him by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss in the process. Soon I find myself drifting upwards towards the sky and all the voiced disappear around me. It could also just be my imagination, but I don't care really. The point is that this is where I want to spend the rest of my short life. This is _how_ I want to spend it.

Soon Kai pulls away merely to fill his lungs with oxygen before pulling me back into another heated kiss. This happens a couple of times more before someone decides to put an end to our action.

My little dream world falls to pieces as someone tries to pull Kai away from me. Kai, however, doesn't agree with the mentioned person and tightens his hold around my waist. I smile into the kiss and follow his example by sinking my nails into his shirt collar – or mine on him.

Our efforts are made useless as I feel the slate-haired boy being wrenched off me quite forcefully while someone is holding me against the wall. I snap my eyes open to see Tala standing in front of me, having one of his hands on my chest. He's snickering like there's no tomorrow while Bryan is smirking and has a tight hold of Kai's arm about a meter farther away from me.

"As fun as it is to watch you two making out for ten minutes," Tala pauses, snickering, "people are staring." His piece of information is proven right as I glance around the room, people are indeed staring. It must be quite rare to see two guys making out. I blush and quickly shove the red-haired Russian away from me, heading towards the stairs. On my way there I accidentally catch sight of Takao and Max, both staring at me in utter disbelief, mouths open and eyes wide. I fasten my steps, wanting to avoid every possible question asked.

Soon after I've sat onto the couch, everyone else enter the room. Max is giggling, again, and Takao has his usual stupid grin stuck on his face. Tala flashes me a smirks as he sits on the loveseat, soon having Bryan beside him. Kai comes right after, dropping himself onto the armchair.

I really wish they were smart enough to stay quiet about the whole thing that just happened. Or ever. I'm totally ripe for this whole thing. And I can't even lie to myself anymore that I know nothing about the plan of Tala's. It obviously has something to do with me and Kai and that leads only to one conclusion: he's trying to pair us off. Not that I have something against the idea but I hate it when someone has to interfere…

"_You guys are making this really easy for me,"_ Tala praises in his mind as he first glances at me and then Kai. I feel a sudden wave of anger run through me. That's it, I'm done with this fucking thought-hearing ability. I DON'T want to hear their thoughts of that kind!

"Shut up!" I shout out without further thinking. Max finches next to me and even I flinch right after I've expressed my thoughts. Damn it. Now everyone is staring at me looking more or less curious.

"Rei?" Max's voice comes quietly. I look at his bewildered expression, blushing.

"I… I'm sorry… I just…" I stutter, not having any idea of what I should say to save myself from this situation. When I come up with absolutely nothing I find it really comforting to pull my legs up to my chest, burying my face into my knees and wrapping my arms around them. Maybe they will let me be alone and forget I ever said anything. No such luck.

"Rei, are you ok?" Takao's voice asks seriously. No, I'm not. Should I just tell them? I'm tired of keeping this all to myself.

"No," my knees muffle my reply, but my friends obviously get the idea since everyone is quiet for a moment. Then a hand appears on my shoulder. I raise my head to see Max smiling at me.

"You wanna tell us?" I stare at him for a moment before nodding. What would it matter anyway if they knew? At least it wouldn't be just my problem then.

"You guys are never going to believe me," I let out a little uneasy laugh.

"Try us," Tala says blankly. For a moment I'm a bit taken aback. Maybe I shouldn't… Then I get my courage back as I see Kai cast a warning glare at the redhead.

I sigh and close my eyes, soon opening them again, "I can–" the words get stuck in my throat. I can't do this. Come on, Rei, pull yourself together! "I can hear your thoughts," I manage to mumble aloud. For an awfully long time everyone's just staring at me as if I had just grown another head or something. "I… it's really bothering me," I whisper, wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Umm… have you been sleeping well lately, Rei?" Max asks trying to hide that he thinks I'm being totally ridiculous. _"Poor Rei, maybe he should have a brake from blading if it's this stressful." _

"I'm serious, I'm not crazy," my voice is more hurt than I intended it to be.

Bryan raises me a questioning eyebrow, "You sure about that?" now he get collective glares equally from everyone but me, "It wasn't an insult, think about Tala for example, he's not perfectly sane," the lavender-haired Russian pats his boyfriend on the head. The said boyfriend glares at him evilly.

"Thank you, love," Tala growls but then smiles at me sweetly, "but you know, Kitten, he has a point. I don't mind if you're a bit cracked, I still love you."

I can't help narrowing my eyes a bit in annoyance, "I'm _not _crazy," I move my gaze to the third Russian who is being too quiet for my liking, "you believe me, right?"

Kai just studies me quietly with his beautiful crimson eyes for what seems like eternity but then he sighs and nods. I let a smile cross my lips. I know he wouldn't lie to me.

"_No thoughts… no thoughts…"_ I catch a mental mantra coming from Takao. Then he notices my eyes on him and his eyes widen in shock as he hides behind Max's back. "Don't look at me, devil!" he whimpers. I stare at him, surprised. Well, at least someone seems to believe me. Don't know if it's a good thing though…

"Don't be such a baby, Kinomiya, he was obviously joking," Bryan states, _"or just a nutcase… or too drunk."_ Takao eyes him angrily but chooses to stay silent.

"I was not!" I defend myself, finding incredible courage to do so.

Tala's looking at me strangely. I don't like this. "Actually, I have a theory," the red-haired Russian begins, "I believe that Rei-Rei is really hearing our thoughts," with this he earns a raised eyebrow from Bryan, "I mean, look at him, he's a neko-jin!" Tala announces proudly, "How do you know if they really can hear others' thoughts once they reach a certain age?" I blink, twice. I never thought about that. Still, wouldn't someone back in the village have told me? Possibly not…

"Could it be possible?" I ask. I don't want to be crazy.

Tala nods enthusiastically, "Why not? You guys do have some special skills so why wouldn't this be one more?"

Bryan rolls his eyes, "_I_ have some special skills," he smirks and starts sliding his other hand under Tala's shirt.

The red-haired boy chuckles with delight and leans closer to his lover, "Oh yeah, wanna show me?"

"With pleasure," Bryan smirks broader and pulls Tala into a passionate kiss. I roll my eyes, well, at least we're not talking about me being a lunatic anymore.

"Get a room, would you," Takao whines while glancing at the Russians in disgust.

Now Kai chuckles quietly, "Actually, I tried to get them one but the whole hotel is booked," _"If Tala's still a screamer, no-one's going to sleep tonight."_ I raise an eyebrow at his tediously expressed piece of information and unluckily for me he notices it, giving me an equally questioning eyebrow.

"Mm–" the soft voice rising from Tala's throat draws everyone's attention back to the occupied Russians. The red-haired one chuckles slightly as the other lets his both hands travel down to his hips, starting to pull off his shirt. Meanwhile Tala's hands move to Bryan's pants, his slender fingers starting to work on with his belt. I'm sure they have totally forgotten about our presence.

"Right, I'm off," Max announces almost scarily cheerfully while swiftly standing up, only to lose his balance. Immediately I'm also up, catching him.

I burst out laughing, "You're too drunk, Max," I remark between my giggles.

Max is giggling too, "Look who's talking," he accuses as he gets himself free of my embrace, "and I'm off to sleep now, good night everyone," he wishes before heading towards his and Takao's bedroom, still giggling.

Takao follows his example but before disappearing to the hallway, he turns to look at me suspiciously, _"I'm watching you,"_ his warning makes me chuckle but I manage to keep it inside until he's out of earshot.

Tala and Bryan are still not showing any signs of noticing us, so I also decide to go to sleep. Besides, I'm tired as hell, "Night, Kai," I give the other boy a soft smile and make my way to our bedroom and from there to our bathroom.

I sit down onto the floor, pressing my back against a wall. Max is right, I'm definitely too drunk. I raise my knees up to my chest and lean my chin on them, closing my eyes. After a few minutes of pondering whether I should throw up or not, I decide not to. Finding this decision satisfying I stand up and move to the sink, accidentally catching sight of myself in the mirror. I frown at my reflection. I look like I haven't been sleeping in at least a week. I snort and grab my toothbrush, swiftly banishing the taste of vodka from my mouth.

As I finally enter our bedroom again, yawning, I glance at Kai's bed that appears to be empty. Passing the fact with a shrug, I make my way towards my bed.

"Kon," I stop dead at the low growl coming from behind me followed by a small click as the door is locked. Hesitantly I turn around to face the owner of the voice. However, before I even have the chance to fully process that I should be terrified at the death glare directed at me, I find myself pinned up against the opposite wall. My arms are locked up to both my sides, making it impossible for me to try to escape.

The familiar scent surrounds me once again, trying to lull me into a trance while the feeling of the other body pressed against mine is trying – rather successfully – to convince my legs that they are actually jelly and should also act like it.

Luckily, I manage to keep myself together with the help of my willpower and even try to find ways to express my opinion about this whole situation, in which, by the way, I didn't have a word to say in the first place. I'm not succeeding much though.

"K-Kai ?" is all I manage to come up with in this state of mind.

The slate-haired teen presses his body tighter against mine, moving his lips to my neck and slowly up towards my sensitive ear, "I'm not done with you yet," his voice drifts huskily into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I ask with shaky voice.

"Shh…" Kai hisses, leaning closer. A wave of pleasure washes through me as his lips graze my ear lightly. I let my eyes flutter shut and I have the sudden urge to pull him even closer but find it impossible since my arms are still locked up against the wall. Instead, I tilt my head a bit to my right, letting the usually stoic Russian kiss my neck more freely. Kai seems pleased with my action and starts placing small butterfly kisses along my jaw line, moving slowly but surely towards my neck. Once reaching the base of my neck, he stops, drawing a disapproving voice from my throat. Then, without warning, he tightens his grip on my wrists and bites his teeth down so hard he almost penetrates my skin. I wince in surprise and pain mixed with even a hint of pleasure. This is definitely going to leave a mark. I feel Kai's lips curve into a smirk against my skin as he continues on leaving the trail of little kisses towards the nape of my neck.

All of a sudden I'm thrown onto my bed, soon having Kai on top of me as he continues to kiss and nip my neck hungrily while his hands travel down to my hips and from there under my shirt, causing me to shiver as his fingers make contact with my heated skin. I have to bite my lip to suppress the moan that tries desperately to break free on my lips. Little by little, I'm starting to feel light-headed as my circulation is turning away from my brain, taking my reason with it, leaving me to deal only with my desire.

Growing slightly impatient, I push Kai's chest up gently until it's easy for me to pull his shirt off, exposing the perfectly shaped torso that I already got to admire earlier tonight. I can feel myself fill with craving as I wrap my arms around the Russian's neck and pull him into a passionate kiss. Kai slides his hands up my chest, gathering my shirt in the process until he breaks the kiss to pull the piece of clothing off me, tossing it to join his onto the floor. Then he starts to kiss a trail down my chest, offhandedly biting one of my nipples, causing me to whimper quietly and arch my back slightly with pleasure. I sink my fingers into his two-toned hair only to move them soon back to my sides, grasping the sheets as Kai's tongue moves against the sensitive skin just beneath my navel, sending me to the edge of pure bliss.

"Ahh–" I moan, "s-stop." Immediately Kai obeys, pulling himself up to rest on his elbows so that our bodies are no longer touching, leaving me longing for the contact.

"You want me to stop?" he asks, a little smirk playing on his lips. I fix my gaze to his divine crimson eyes, trying to name the feeling flickering in them. Or rather, the mixture of maybe dozens of feelings that are so well hidden I can't identify even one of them.

Do I want him to stop? No, actually I don't. "No," I whisper, making the smirk widen on Kai's lips as he leans in, capturing my lips in a soft, gentle kiss. I move my arms around his neck and gladly grant him the access to my mouth as his tongue moves lightly across my lower lip.

Kai smirks into the kiss as he takes hold of my hips, pulling my lower body up to meet his as he starts rubbing his hips against mine slowly. I gasp, trying my best not to scream my ecstasy out loud. As I'm almost sure I'm able to keep myself together, I start adapting to his movement, earning a little moan against my lips from him.

Finally, as lust gets the best of me, I grab a firm hold of Kai's waist, rolling over so that now I'm the one on top, still not forgetting to continue the arousing movement. Kai raises one of his perfect eyebrows at me but I choose to ignore it, leaning down to nip and kiss his neck softly. To my great surprise, my action makes the boy under me quiver slightly. I grin against his skin. So, neck is Kai's weak spot. I kiss my way up his chin to plant a swift kiss on his lips before sitting up and stopping the movement with my hips. I move my hands to work on with the Russian's pants, unbuttoning them with my slender fingers.

I pause my task to look at Kai, perhaps wanting to get his permission before continuing. His eyes are locked on me and have a strange gleam in them. _"Are you sure about this?"_ I'm startled for a moment. I guess I didn't expect him to care about that kind of things.

Then I chuckle softly and lean down to kiss his lips, whispering an "Oh yes, I'm sure," so quietly it would almost be a miracle if he would hear it. Miracles, however, do happen and that's proven as I get a slightly suspicious look from the other boy. I skip the possible question asked by kissing him again, this time feeling his arms snake around my waist.

Soon I find myself on my back on the bed again, Kai sitting on top of me smirking. He leans down close to my ear, "I like it on top," he says huskily, sending shivers down my spine once more.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I'm not gonna write lemon since I can't… thanks for reading, please review! 


	7. What ever happened to avoiding?

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, I can never get bored with them. I'm really glad you seemed to like the lime, I was kind of scared because it was my first lime ever :) And I know some of you wanted the lemon but I'm afraid I won't put lemon in this story, sorry.

This is the second last chapter. Meaning there will be only one more coming after this.

Warnings: OOC:ness, Shounen-ai

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.

* * *

I stare at the ceiling above my bed, the only thing I've been doing for the last fifteen minutes. In addition to scolding myself mentally, that is. I woke up some twenty minutes ago and for the first five of them I was really out of it. That was until I remembered… well can't say remembered, more of had a series of flashbacks about last night. I can't believe myself being so… irresponsible. And the worst part being that I have no memory of what happened after Kai took the lead from me.

I growl, rolling over to lie on my stomach and burying my face into my pillow. I can smell Kai in the pillow. He's nowhere to be seen though, which I'm really grateful. Now I can just wish for the pillow to suffocate me to death so I wouldn't have to face him anymore.

"I will never get drunk again," the pillow muffles my pledge.

"A hangover, is it?" I flinch at the sudden voice coming from the doorway. I didn't know there was someone else in the room. I turn my head to see Max standing beside the bed, smiling and holding a glass with some clear liquid in it in his hand.

I frown, "You could say that," I force myself to sit up. Max raises an eyebrow as his eyes move to my bare neck. I raise a hand to where my friend's attention is directed, wondering what he's looking at. I feel a little pinch as my finger grazes a sore spot on my skin, immediately remembering what caused it. My face flushes bright red. "I… it's not–"

Max giggles, "Sure," he holds out the glass for me, "I thought you might want some painkillers," he places a couple of little pills in my hand. I stare at the pills for a brief moment. Max really thinks of everything.

"Thanks," I smile at the boy in embarrassment, "my head is killing me," I throw one of the pills in my mouth, taking a big gulp of water from the glass with it. The other pill I place on my nightstand, in case I will need it later.

"That's what they are for," Max says alluding to the painkillers. Then he grins, "So, wanna tell me about it?"

I raise him an eyebrow. I know perfectly well what he's talking about. "No," I answer.

"Aw, come on," Max pouts a bit,_ "I always tell you my stuff…"_ hearing the hurt in the younger boy's voice makes me feel a bit guilty. Still I'm not going to tell him, that's how much I want even myself to forget the whole incident. Also the part that I do remember, that is.

"How long have you been awake?" I change the subject.

"An hour or so," Max answers, his voice still holding some pout.

I nod slowly, "What about the rest?" I mean Kai, where is he?

Max seems to think for a moment before answering, "Tala is awake but Bryan and Takao are still asleep," he glances at Kai's empty – and may I add – untouched looking bed, "haven't seen Kai." _"That's what you wanted to hear, right?"_ his mental voice is somewhat bitter. I frown. Yes, I get it, I should tell him.

Max blinks, his eyes widening slightly, _"Oh right… shit,"_ he shifts his weight from one foot to the other a bit nervously, "Umm, Rei… do you really–"

My blush deepens as I remember telling the others about my little secret. I slap myself mentally, nice going, Rei! "I was only joking, I really had you going, eh?" I force a smile on my lips.

Now Max giggles, relieved, "Yeah, you really did," he stops giggling, "but Takao really believed you, you know, might be difficult to change that…" he trails off.

I sigh, great. I will definitely not touch anything including alcohol ever again.

"Oh," Max's voice drags me back to my senses, "you want some breakfast? I made pancakes."

I nod, "Sure," I glance at myself and notice that I'm only wearing my boxers. "I'll just put something on and come right after," I get a nod from the other boy before he turns and leaves the room, closing the door after him. I fall on my back onto my bed, burying my face in my hands. This can't be happening. What am I going to do? Guess I'll just have to bear my shame and hope that Max doesn't tell anyone.

I sit back up only to notice that the clothes that ended up onto the floor last night are gone. Kai must have taken them away. I blush once more and shake the thought out of my head before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After the shower I dress myself in a pair of black baggy pants and an equally black sleeveless top with turtleneck to hide the mark on my neck. To that, I add white shoes and white wristbands before wrapping my hair up with a white band. I look at my reflection in a mirror, nodding to myself approvingly before heading out of the room to the kitchen.

As I enter the kitchen, I find Tala and Max sitting at the table in silence, the latter sipping his tea and reading some magazine. He raises his head as he hears me coming, "Hi," he greets cheerfully, returning to reading the magazine.

"Hey," I respond casually as I walk to the stove to boil water for my tea in a kettle.

"You slept quite late, Rei-Rei" I hear Tala inform from behind me. I merely nod. Then I pour the already hot water into my mug taking a teabag with me as I take my seat at the table opposite to Max. "Have you seen Kai?" Tala asks as he takes a sip of his coffee. Is it just me or is there a tension in the air?

"No, have you?" I return the question while pouring some syrup on my pancake. I'm not that hungry but I know I won't stop feeling sick unless I eat something.

"Swiftly a couple of hours ago," then the Russian smiles at me, placing his mug on the table, "did you sleep well?" I look at him questioningly. Has Kai told him something? I'm so going to avoid every Russian from now on. They all are pure evil.

"Yeah, did you?" What's with the chitchat?

Tala's smile turns into a smirk, _"I bet you did,"_ Damn it, he knows. More than I actually… I feel like slapping myself around the head but decide it would be smarter not to. "Well, not really," Tala doesn't sound too sad about it.

A yawn from the doorway makes all the three of us to raise our heads. A very sleepy looking Takao walks in, dropping himself onto one of the chairs around the table. He throws an accusing glare at the red-haired Russian.

"Then you're not the only one," the navy-haired boy yawns again, "Ever heard of self-control?"

Tala looks fake ignorant, "No, what fun would that be?" Takao rolls his eyes, not saying anything. I smile and take a sip from my mug. "I bet Rei and Kai didn't have much sleep either," the red-haired boy adds offhandedly.

I feel a tint of red colour my face as I turn my gaze to Max.

The said blond shakes his head quickly,_ "I didn't tell him, I swear."_ I smile at him. Not that I even doubted it, I know I can trust him. Takao yawns again, not shoving any signs of getting Tala's point.

"No, with you being so vocal we didn't," a new voice joins the conversation. I look up to see Kai walk into the room, ignoring me completely. He pours some coffee into his cup and takes a seat next to Takao, still not wasting his precious existence to cast even a one little glance at me. Who does he think he is?

"Old habits die hard, they say," Tala says, not even trying to defend himself.

"Well they are wrong, you are just too easy to satisfy," Kai replies monotonously before sipping his coffee.

Tala snickers quietly, "Don't underestimate Bryan," _"Or yourself."_ I try my best to ignore the last statement.

"Did someone with extremely hot voice just mention my name?" a voice coming from the doorway makes everyone but Kai turn their attention to its owner. Immediately Tala jumps up at the now yawning lavender-haired boy.

"Morning sugar," the redhead kisses his boyfriend lightly on the lips, "did you sleep well?"

"No, I had much more fun things to do," the older boy answers smirking while pulling Tala close to him. The latter chuckles slightly.

"Please, save us," Takao pleads, _"we heard enough last night."_

"Speaking of fun," Tala begins, completely ignoring the navy-haired boy, "are we going to the amusement park today?" he asks hopefully, "Kai?"

"Yeah, whatever," the slate-haired Russian answers offhandedly, not taking much interest in his supposed-to-be best friend.

"Great, I'll go take a shower," Tala informs and snuggles even closer to Bryan, "Wanna join me?"

The other Russian smirks, "Gladly," with this he pulls his boyfriend with him as he disappears from the doorway.

Takao sighs and piles a great deal of pancakes on his plate before starting to stuff them into his mouth with astonishing speed. Then he glances at me suspiciously, _"Ah, the demon… must not think,"_ I usually am not violent, but right now I really feel like hitting Takao around the head for being so stupid. The mentioned navy-haired boy throws me an another angry look, _"Aha! I'll think about a brick wall… a nice impervious brick wall…"_ and the mantra continues, making me sigh and turn to look at Kai.

Kai just sips his coffee composedly, still ignoring me. I try hard to read his mind but he's just blocking me out of his thoughts. Maybe he too really did believe me yesterday. Every now and then Max glances at Kai and me by turns. Guess he's waiting for another one of us to crack. Well, that's not going to happen.

Finally when Takao seems sure to have eaten enough, he exits the room without saying a word after throwing one last glare at me, Max following close behind, leaving me alone with Kai.

I let my gaze lock on our team captain. Why is he ignoring me? Is it because… was I that bad? Did we even…? At least a thousand questions occupy my mind, demanding me to address the other blader.

"Uh… Kai?" my voice sounds fragile. Kai just raises an eyebrow, not looking at me. Well, at least I know he's listening… "About last night… I–" now he's looking at me. Piercing my soul with those cold crimson eyes. I hesitate but I know I have to ask no matter how much I prefer not to, "You know I was quite drunk and–" now Kai is smirking. I hate this. I bite my lip, "Did we… you know?"

Much to my surprise, Kai bursts out laughing madly, almost dropping his coffee cup. I feel my eyes narrow as I look at him not getting over the laughing fit. I think there is absolutely nothing _funny_ about the situation.

"You–" due to the laughing, Kai pauses, "don't remember?" More laughing. The dual-haired boy stands up, trying to stop laughing by covering his mouth with his hand. And he fails.

I feel like strangling the extremely uncharacteristically behaving Russian, "You can only blame yourself for that," I growl, "Could you just answer my question?" this draws even more laughter from the other boy who now walks out of the room, leaving me trying hard not to run after him. I clench my fists. Just who the fuck does he think he is?

-----

About half an hour later I find myself standing in a queue for buying tickets to the amusement park on the other side of the gates. Tala is jumping slightly up and down in excitement. On our way here, he told us how he has never been on a Ferris wheel and how he has wanted to go for a really long time.

Everything is somewhat weird right now. Takao and Kai are both avoiding me while I'm avoiding Kai and Tala. And it's just natural for Takao and Max to avoid Bryan and Tala. Somehow, I have the feeling that this might become an interesting day.

Now Tala skips over to me, wrapping his slender arms around my neck. Why don't my avoiding plans ever work? "Hey Rei-Rei, I'll give you the honour to be the first one to come to that thing with me," it's called a Ferris wheel.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "I'll pass," the answer comes in exactly right tone, coldly. I feel like grinning but manage to keep the irritated expression.

Tala pouts slightly, "Aww, come on," is it just me or is he begging? "You have to come," yup, he's definitely begging. Now the grin breaks free on my lips.

"I made you beg!" I can't help chuckling. Max is doing the same next to me.

Tala raises one of his red eyebrows, "Are you making fun of me?"

I nod, "Yes," and chuckle a bit more, "I am."

Tala glares at me for a moment before nodding and sighing, _"I deserve that,"_ then he smiles, "but please come, I need to talk to you."

I sigh, "Fine," with this I get a bruising hug from the red-haired Russian before he skips back to sexually harass Bryan. I'm left to stare after him in total confusion. Did I miss something?

Suddenly there is another pair of arms around me and I feel a body been pressed against my back. I stiffen and force myself to turn my head so that I see Kai's head resting on my shoulder. Doesn't anyone know what avoiding means? Kai's looking at me from the corner of his eye and there's a smug smirk playing on his tempting lips. I have to remind myself that I'm still angry with him before I do anything I should regret later.

"A little lost, my kitten?" the Russian's whisper drifts into my ear softly.

I gasp and reluctantly struggle myself out of his arms, turning around to face him, "I am _not_ your kitten," I hiss so quietly that only Kai is able to hear it. To my surprise, my resistance only makes his smirk widen.

"Be whatever you like but everyone else is already gone," Kai's statement makes me turn around to find that everyone else is, indeed, nowhere to be seen. The queue has moved forward possibly many meters while I've been spacing out. And did it even cross anyone's mind to take me with them? Well, Kai's obviously…

I feel the mentioned Russian's hand touch mine lightly as he places a little piece of paper in it while walking past me. I can't help staring at him as he walks composedly away from me. What does he want from me? First he can't keep his hands off me, then he makes fun of me and now… he's teasing me.

"_I would also drool after him but at least I'm a girl…"_ a voice coming from behind me snaps me back to the reality. I turn on my heels to see a girl about my age looking at me before she turns away quickly as she notices my eyes on her. I frown. I wasn't drooling, was I? I blush and move my eyes to my hands, noticing I'm still holding the piece of paper. I take a better look at it and recognise it to be my ticket to the amusement park. I find myself smiling and sprint after Kai.

As I'm inside the area, I find Tala, Kai and Bryan just standing there and chatting. I walk up to them, glancing around the area filled with people.

"Where are Max and Takao?" I ask, drawing their attention to me.

"Oh there you are!" Tala exclaims, "Don't know about the kids," the kids? The red-haired Russian grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards possibly the biggest Ferris wheel I've ever seen.

Soon I find myself travelling up towards the sky as the wheel is moving slowly.

"So, Rei, um… I want to apologize," Tala's voice comes colourlessly from beside me.

I turn to look at his ice-blue eyes, "For what?"

"For being such a bastard yesterday, sometimes I become like that when I'm drunk," Tala's beautiful eyes are sparkling in the sunlight, "I can't help it."

I smile. I can't believe Tala's actually apologizing to me, "If you mean revealing that I'm gay, I should have done it earlier myself."

The redhead nods, "True, but I should have let you do it," the boy turns to look at the landscape. From up here you can see really far, I notice, _"along with many other things…"_ Tala's voice fades into a whisper.

I glance at the serious looking boy who seems to be rather lost in his thoughts. I wonder how long will it take for me to fully start understanding how his mind works. He seems to be switching channels or something. One moment he can be unbearably annoying, then irresistibly sweet and even deathly serious at times.

I chuckle quietly, "Actually, I should thank you," I turn to look away from him quickly, a red tint on my cheeks.

I can almost _hear_ Tala smirk, "No problem," the other boy's voice now holds a hint of amusement. A comfortable silence falls upon us. That is, until Tala breaks it, "You know, in movies people are always making out on a Ferris wheel," he states casually.

I chuckle again and turn to look at him. He's still looking serious, "I'm not going to make out with you," I inform with amusement clear in my voice.

Tala casts me a fake hurt look before grinning, _"Yeah, thanks to the almighty me, you have Kai,"_ I have to keep myself from laughing, "Too bad," then he sighs, "well, guess I'll just have to content myself with Bryan then."

I also grin, "What a loss," I say sarcastically.

"Hey! Are you scolding my favourite boyfriend?" Tala accuses, though the tone of his voice reveals he's joking.

"Nope…" we fall into silence again. This time it's my turn to break it, "So… when did you and Kai–"

"It was years ago," Tala cuts my question quickly, "you two hadn't even met yet, or you and I for that matter," he smiles at me.

Suddenly I have dozens of questions in my head screaming for answers. I decide now that I'm actually having a real conversation with Tala, maybe I could ask some of them, "Has Kai always been like that?" I get a questioning look from the Russian, "Has he always been…" I trail off. The right word would be heartless but I don't want to say it aloud.

Tala raises an eyebrow at me, "You mean cold?" I nod, a bit embarrassed. Tala hides a snicker behind his hand, "He's not really cold at all," the boy says, _"you just have to pulls the right strings,"_ "we had to find our ways to manage in the abbey, Kai chose to block his emotions."

"Oh," what a clever thing to say, "Is that why you broke up?"

Tala shakes his head. Then a brief moment later he opens his mouth to speak, "He loved me as I loved him. I was the only one he let to see the true Kai."

I can't help staring at my Russian friend in surprise. Kai can really _love_ someone? I can't believe I'm having this discussion with Tala. "Then," I pause to collect my thoughts, "why did you break up? Did you stop loving each other?"

Tala snickers again, making me feel rather stupid, "You can't just stop loving someone," he explains, amused, "our love just changed its form." I remain silent, internalizing the information I just got. Tala continues to view the landscape.

Soon the Ferris wheel stops and we stand up to get off it. Then a thought crosses my mind, "Oh, by the way, I forgive you," I say, making Tala turn around and jump to hug me almost violently.

"Thank you, Rei-Rei," he almost purrs into my ear. Then he lets go of me and sprints over to Bryan, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. He earns a few glances from passer-bys but ignores them smoothly.

I also walk over to them, however, stopping as a sudden wave of dizziness washes through me. I have to use my whole concentration not to fall. I frown as I notice the loudening of the really quiet sough that I've been hearing in my head ever since the accident. What's happening to me? I close my eyes for a moment, making the dizziness slowly leave me. The sough remains though. Then I open my eyes to see Kai in front of me. He just glares at me, not saying a word. He's also still blocking his thoughts from me.

"I need to… get some water," I manage to say, "bye." I turn and start walking quickly to the opposite direction. A few minutes later I take a quick glance over my shoulder, only to see the slate-haired Russian walking a few meters behind me, weaving smoothly amongst people. Damn it. I fasten my steps, rounding a corner of some toilet building.

* * *

A/N: Now press the 'submit a review' button and make me a really happy girl. 


	8. Enjoy the silence

A/N: I'm sorry this update took so long again. Yay for you for reviewing so much! I've never gotten so many reviews and I'm indeed really happy, thank you. Don't forget to review this chapter too.

And yay for me for finishing this rather pointless excuse of a story! Honestly, this is the first story ever that I've finished and I'm so proud of myself :).

Warnings: OOC:ness, bad language.

Disclaimer: I own the story, nothing more.

* * *

I'm thrown up against a wall on the more remote side of the random toilet building, Kai's hands placed on both my sides against the wall, foiling my attempts of escape. Believe me, I've tried. His renowned death glare is directed intensively towards me, making me quiver in uneasiness.

"What's wrong?" Kai's colourless voice comes firmly. I blink. What? Oh he means the earlier weakness of mine. Why did he have to see it? I turn to look away from those piercing crimson eyes, again feeling a wave of dizziness try to take the best of me. I sigh and close my eyes. Of course, Kai doesn't manage to miss this, "Rei?"

"Uh…" and again, I'm lacking words, "it's nothing."

Now Kai takes a firm, but not rough, hold of my chin, turning my face so that I'm forced to look into his eyes once more, "What did I say about the lying?" now his voice holds unhidden threat.

I glare at my captain with my best ability, naturally having no effect on him. I have no obligation to answer him, "Just drop it," luckily, my voice doesn't hold any of the slight fear I'm holding for the slate-haired Russian at the moment.

Kai narrows his eyes dangerously, making me unable to hold back a quiver again, "Just spill it!" he demands coldly.

"No," I feel his other hand encircle my wrist really tightly. I whimper, "Okay," now his grip loosens a bit, "I… I don't know, it's the heat maybe…" it's obviously a lie but he can't prove it.

Kai raises me a fine eyebrow, "The heat?" I nod, too quickly. The Russian opens his mouth again, probably to protest, but I decide to speak before he begins.

"Kai, why won't you just tell me?" I change the subject. The mentioned boy blinks, bewildered. I sigh, "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," my voice comes again, demanding.

Kai smirks, proving that he really does know, "You honestly don't remember?" I blush. More from anger than embarrassment. This makes Kai look even more amused as he leans closer, his lips hovering close to mine, "Well then, may I demonstrate?" He obviously isn't expecting me to answer since now I'm pulled into an almost bruising kiss. A disapproving voice rises up from my throat as I try to struggle out of his arms. I can't let him think I'm this easy. Just as I'm about to sink my sharp fangs into his lower – and I must add – rather delicious lip, I stop at a sudden voice coming from behind Kai.

"_Ow a boy is molesting a girl… what should I do?"_ I snap my eyes open. I didn't even realize closing them. I look past the slate-haired Russian to see a little girl about the age of ten standing there looking very troubled. My pupils start to turn into slits. How dare she call me a girl?

Kai, sensing my tenseness, pulls away and turns to glare at the poor girl behind him. The said child flinches in fear and runs off as fast as her legs are able to carry her. Kai turns his attention back to me as if nothing had happened.

I glare at him, "Quit it," I warn, "I bet the security guards will be here any minute now."

Kai smirks at me before stepping back. Without anything more said, I push myself off the wall and walk away, all the time being awfully aware of the dual-haired boy following close behind me.

Almost immediately after getting away from behind the toilet building, we run into Max and Takao. They both are eating ice cream while chatting cheerfully.

"Hey guys," I greet as I stop in front of them.

"Hi Rei!" Max exclaims cheerfully, "Are you ok? You look kinda flushed…" he adds a bit more seriously. I blush more, not knowing what to say. This makes the blond boy turn to look at the next to me standing Kai, "Oh, Kai," Max says as if not having noticed our stoic team captain until now. Naturally, Kai doesn't answer the greeting in any way. Max turns his gaze back to me,_ "Actually I don't want to know."_

I decide to try and address Takao, willing to know if he's still considering me as a demon, "So Takao, I haven't seen you guys in a while, what have you been doing?"

This causes the navy-haired boy to turn white as a sheet as he moves a couple of steps behind Max, _"Think about a brick wall, a nice impervious brick wall,"_ I can't help sighing, is he going to continue this forever? _"A brick wall… a brick wall with Max against it,"_ insert a mental scream here, "_No! Just a brick wall and no Max… just a brick wall, just Max and no brick wall, NO!" _Now Takao whimpers aloud and hides completely behind Max. "Maxie, please help me! The demon is persecuting me," Max's shirt muffles the desperate plea of the navy-haired boy. The owner of the shirt rolls his eyes.

"Takao, come on, I already explained this to you," Max says patiently, "Rei is not a demon, it's completely ridiculous."

Takao glances cautiously over Max's shoulder and a shaky finger is pointed in my direction, "Then why is he smirking like that?"

I, indeed, find myself smirking. Guess it's because it's kind of funny to have this much affect on someone. I try to get my face straight, but fail miserably. Maybe I should try to explain myself somehow, "Your expression is just priceless, that's all," now I break into chuckles. From the corner of my eye I can see Kai smirk slightly.

"You shouldn't make fun of me you devil," Takao warns, stepping out from behind Max's back.

The still next to me standing Kai snorts, "If your life is precious, you won't tell him what he should or should not do," he states visibly annoyed, "he might cast a lethal curse on you."

This makes Takao's eyes widen in shock as he turns to look at me, "You wouldn't?"

I decide to play along, taking a serious expression on my face, "Oh, I would." Takao squeals and returns to hide behind Max's back.

"Don't let them get me Maxie, please, I don't want to die!" he cries into the blond's shirt, "They are in the same collusion, I swear, Kai's the Satan himself!" he whispers, "So watch your back Maxie…" I stare at him with my mouth slightly open in puzzlement. He really is serious, isn't he? Max rolls his eyes again and opens his mouth only to close it again as someone else joins the conversation.

"Now that's just pathetic, don't you think, Kinomiya?" We turn to look at Bryan who's walking towards us with Tala holding his hand tightly.

"Did you get enough of the Ferris wheel already?" I ask as they stop, wanting to drop the subject.

Tala nods, looking happy, _"Bryan wouldn't let me view the landscape though…"_ "But you two," he points first at me and then Kai, "fled too quickly." I raise an eyebrow at him. I beg to differ; _I_ fled… Kai just followed. Tala turns to look at Kai, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Kai questions.

Tala tilts his head a bit to his right, "It's private," then he loosens his grip on Bryan's hand and in turn grabs Kai's hand as they start walking away from the rest of us, "take good care of my Bry-Bry until I'm back," he says over his shoulder.

"Sure," I chuckle.

"Takao, you can come out now, Kai is gone," Max informs, making the navy-haired boy step slightly apart from his back.

"Aren't you a bit too old to believe in that kind of stuff?" Bryan asks, mock evident in his voice. Takao chooses to stick out his tongue at the Russian before folding his arms and turning away a bit, pouting.

"Shut it, Kuznetsov," he snaps.

"Hey, let's not start fighting now, please," I plead, trying to ignore the forming headache and the soughing sound trying to get my attention.

"Fine with me," Bryan states, visibly amused. Then he looks up to the sky, "It's going to rain soon…" his voice drifts away.

Soon Max smiles and his lips start moving but I can't hear a word what he's saying. I frown. The amusement park is too noisy. Why do people make so much noise? Can't they talk quietly in crowded places like this? Suddenly I realize the voices aren't spoken words from the people around me. They are inside my head. Or the others'. They are thoughts. I can hear everyone's thoughts but there are so many people around me that it's all just one loud rumble in my head. I lower my head and raise my hands to rub my temples, wishing for the headache to go away. This isn't good… at all.

Is this it? Am I finally losing it? I've seen superheroes in comics being able to hear others' thoughts. They never have this much trouble of their gifts. To me this definitely is not a gift but a curse. A damned curse that's surely going to mess up my mind sooner or later. And by the looks of it, probably sooner.

"_Rei?…_ _Rei!" _Max's voice drifts through the noise, "REI!" I flinch and look up to meet his concerned eyes, "Are you ok?" I open and close my mouth a couple of times like a gold fish.

"No… I- I need to go, excuse me," with this I turn on my heels and speed off as fast as I can, hoping for the voices to go away. If people only would stop thinking. It seems like my legs aren't obeying me and every now and then I stumble as my legs are trying to give way. Somehow, I manage to remain my balance.

"_That blue one looks nice,"_ I catch some kid's pondering as I pass a souvenir shop, _"or maybe that yellow…"_ I trip again, this time falling onto my knees on the ground.

"_What's wrong with that kid?"_ an extremely self-satisfied voice comes mocking. I shake my head, trying to chase away the thoughts, but only manage to make the headache worse. I force myself up again, just wanting to scream for all of them to shut up. As I'm shakily on my legs, I start running only one thing in my mind: I need to get out of here.

All of a sudden I realize I'm not the only one who's running steps I'm hearing. Someone is running after me. I fasten my steps, not looking back. However, my legs are too weak already and I find myself tripping onto the ground once more, barely being able to hold back the tears forming in the corners of my eyes. The voices are just getting louder and louder. I can't take them anymore. I blink the tears away and push myself up, only to feel someone grab my arm firmly.

"Rei?" I freeze at the familiar voice. Then I swiftly turn around to find Kai and Tala looking at me questioningly. "Where are you going?" The red-haired one of the two asks.

"Ah, see… I–" I turn my gaze to Kai, "can I have my arm back?" Damn, my voice sounds so little. The dual-haired boy raises me an eyebrow but does as was asked. Now I take a few shaky steps back and glance at Tala. He's still obviously waiting for my answer, "Well, you know how it's hot and then you just need to get water…" Like that would convince them. Even I'm not convinced.

Now they both raise their eyebrows at me, "Really? You don't mind if we join you, do you?" Kai asks and a quick glance in his direction tells me it was a rhetorical question.

I smile, "Of course not," Maybe some water could really help me with this problem. I sure hope so at least. I turn around to continue this time walking, having the Russians on both my sides.

Tala and Kai are talking about something that apparently doesn't consider me, which I'm really glad because now my senses are failing me again and the only thing telling me they are talking is their moving lips. Now I'm hearing just the rumble of thoughts again. But what really scares me is that now even my vision is turning blurry.

Before I even notice it, I'm on the ground on my knees. Then there is a pair of hands on my shoulders, pulling me up and then holding me on my feet. I open my eyes to see Tala in front of me. His lips form a question. 'Are you ok?' he asks. Of course not. But I nod and move back, away from his grip.

I can see Kai sigh and shake his head, looking almost angry. Then he steps closer but stops as I raise my hand in front of him.

"Don't," I say. It weird to know you're speaking when still not hearing it, "I'm fine."

Now Kai's crimson eyes narrow dangerously as he starts speaking, so quickly I can't read on his lips what he's saying, "–so don't fucking say you're fine!" His voice sounds too loud as I get my hearing back. Instinctively I raise my hands to cover my ears.

"We're taking you to the hospital," Tala informs and steps towards me. I step back.

"No!" Now my voice is angry, "I don't need a doctor!" I hate doctors. I hate hospitals.

"Then tell us what it is," Kai demands coldly and folds his arms over his chest.

I sigh and remove my hands from my ears, "I've told you, it's the sunstroke."

Now Kai growls, "Don't fucking lie to me."

I shake my head, "I'm not–" A high-pitched scream filling my head cuts my sentence before everything goes silent. All the words and the rumble vanish. I blink and glance from Kai to Tala and back. Suddenly they seem so distant. Then my legs give way and I fall into darkness.

-----

I hear a quiet roaring sound. It sounds like some engine. Then I realize I must be in a car. As my senses start to clear, I also realize I'm leaning against something soft and warm. And there's an arm around my shoulders, keeping me close to that warm object.

"Rei?" The whisper comes from the figure holding me. I recognize the voice to belong to Kai. He must have noticed I'm awake.

I sigh and snuggle up closer to his neck, "Please don't take me to the hospital," I whisper before drifting back into unconsciousness.

-----

It's quiet. I mean really quiet. There is no sough or anything at all. No, that's not correct. There is some sound, soft sound of breathing to be exact. Slowly I open my eyes to see Kai's face close to mine. He appears to be asleep but looks somewhat troubled. Then I realize we're in our shared bedroom and both in my bed. My eyes widen and I sit up quickly. This wakes also the other boy and he shoots himself up to sitting position.

"What?" Kai yells, looking terrified. He was probably having a nightmare.

"Kai, it's ok," I whisper as I place my hand on his shoulder intending to comfort him. He flinches and turns to look at me, his eyes widening slightly as he notices me. He looks so lost I have the urge to smile.

"Rei?" Kai's voice comes asking as the boy glances around our bedroom. Then he seems to understand and his expression turns composed as he turns back to look at me, "You're awake," he states quietly without any colour in his voice. Then he decides to surprise me by raising his hand to stroke my cheek lightly, "Are you all right?"

I nod, "Yeah," then I turn to look away from him and grab his wrist, pushing his hand away.

"You're still angry with me?" the Russian asks.

I feel the anger in me growing, "How could I not be?" Now I turn my eyes to his, "You- you…" I don't know what to say. What is it exactly that makes me angry with him? The fact that he made fun of me… or that he- he used me? Did he? No, I was in it out of my own free will. Maybe I'm angry with myself for not remembering. "You laughed at me…" I whisper and turn away again.

There is this uncomfortable silence for what seems like ages. Then there are Kai's arms around me and his lips on my neck, "I'm sorry," His soft whisper startles me. Did he just apologize to me? I turn to face him. He's wearing his usual smug smirk on his face, "You're just so cute when you're mad," Now he kisses my neck. I'm frozen for a second. Did he just call me cute? Did he just say the word _cute_?

Now Kai has advanced up to my ear, nipping my earlobe. I frown and with a swift motion pin him down onto the bed, "Nice try, but that won't make me appeased," I start kissing his neck, feeling his body quiver under me.

"What do you want?" the slate-haired boy asks as he buries his fingers into my hair.

"Answers," I reply against his skin before pulling back, moving to sit on the other side of the bed.

Slowly Kai sits up, looking perhaps slightly disappointed, "Then go ahead and ask," he exhorts somewhat venomously.

"You know the question already," All I receive is a raised eyebrow and a barely visible smirk. He's teasing me again. My anger grows again, making my pupils turn into slits. However, I know he's just as stubborn as I am so it can't be helped. I also know that I need to know the answer so I give in, "Last night, did we–"

For some reason, Kai decides to save me by cutting my sentence, "Yes," the little word has an enormous power to make my face turn bright red. Maybe I was hoping for a no. Now Kai is close to me again, his hand on my cheek, "There's no need for you to be embarrassed," the venom of his voice is gone. He leans close to my ear, "Or do you regret it?" his emotionless tone hides his wishes for the answer. Does he want me to say no? Or yes?

I find myself wondering. Do I regret it? I was too busy being angry with him and myself that I never actually thought about it. I look up to meet his crimson eyes, "No," I whisper truthfully. His eyes seem to light up and he leans in to kiss me gently on the lips.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, making us both pull back quickly. Then Kai's up on his feet, striding towards the door.

"Rei, are you awake?" A voice comes through the door, making Kai stop and turn to look at me.

I stand up, walking up to him, "It's Takao. I should talk to him," I try to pass the dual-haired Russian but find myself shoved back onto my bed.

"Stay there," Kai orders before cracking the door just enough for the younger boy on the other side to see his death glare, "Shut up, he's asleep," Kai says coldly.

"But," Takao's voice comes shaking, "I- I was sure I heard your voices…" his voice dies.

"You were hallucinating, go eat something," with this Kai shuts the door to Takao's face and turns to look at me. I'm standing again.

"I'm serious, I should talk to him," I say and try to walk to the door but again I'm stopped by Kai as he places both his hand on my shoulders.

"About?" he questions.

"He thinks I'm a demon," I pull away from his hands, "I think that's quite a good topic." Again I try to walk past him and again find myself stopped. I look up at him angrily. What the hell is he doing?

"You are not going anywhere but back to your bed and rest," Kai demands but continues with a bit softer voice, "besides, he doesn't consider you as a demon anymore," I raise him a questioning eyebrow. What changed his mind? Now Kai smirks, "Now you're just a lunatic to him."

I roll my eyes, "Perfect," perhaps I'll talk to Takao tomorrow. Then I look up at Kai again, "do _you_ think I'm crazy?"

Kai's expression turns serious, "No," he sounds sincere. I smile and lean in to place a hasty kiss on his lips. Kai tilts his head a bit after I've stepped back, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

I chuckle and wrap my arms around his waist, pushing him backwards to the door. Then as I feel the key in my hand, I turn it until a little clicking sound is heard as the door is locked.

"It depends…" I whisper teasingly against his lips, making sure my lips barely touch his. Then I let my tongue slide out to touch his lower lip slightly. As Kai leans closer intending to kiss me, I step back with a little smirk playing on my lips. Kai's eyes are shining with emotions again. One of them I recognize to be lust and there is also another one, very familiar emotion present. I stare at his eyes for a moment before realization hits me, making my heartbeat speed up. Is it… could it be love? A smile find its way to my lips.

"What?" Kai asks.

"I love you too," before I even realize it, I'm kissing him passionately. Soon Kai breaks the kiss, observing me with his eyes.

"Can you really read my mind?"

I'm startled. Not until now I realize I'm not catching any of his or others' thoughts. Even the faint sough is gone. I feel… normal. Somehow I know I've lost the ability. Realizing this makes the smile return to my lips.

"No," I chuckle as I lean close to him again, "I don't need to," I kiss him gently and soon his arms snake around me as he starts pushing me towards my bed.

Kai pushes me down to lie on my back and then, much to my disappointment, crawls over me to lie down beside me. I turn to look at him questioningly. "I said you will rest," he states and a smug smirk is back on his lips, "besides, I'm tired," now he closes his eyes. I stare at him puzzled. Then, a moment later as I'm convinced he wasn't joking, I sigh and close my eyes.

"Rei," Kai's voice breaks the silence a few minutes later. I open my eyes to see his crimson eyes shining in the moonlight coming through the window, "I wanted to say it myself."

"What?" I whisper, not wanting to break the atmosphere.

Kai looks at me seriously for a painfully long time and then his lips curve into a smile. A genuine, soft and so heart-melting smile that my breath gets stuck in my throat, "That I love you," now he graces my lips with his in a gentle kiss. Then he pulls me close to his chest, burying his face into my hair, "Night Rei."

I smile and close my eyes, "Night love," Immediately I drift into a deep slumber.

* * *

The end. 


End file.
